My Love For You
by MicaiahYoochunnie
Summary: She's right there, in front of you. You almost lost her once. Embrace her, love her, protect her, kiss her. Confess to her. I whispered hotly against her cheek "I...I love you." Ichigo's POV. Rated M for Language.
1. My Dream For You

Hello Everyone, This is my second Fanfic, i thank everyone who read my first one Love Conquers All. This fanfic is from Ichigo Point of view. i dont know if i should continue, im still kinda iffy about it, idk. let me know if its good!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

Summary: "Kurosaki-kun?" Her voice rang. "I think your pwetty…(hiccup)"

* * *

Chapter One: My Dream For You

The time couldn't pass by any slower. Like watching paint dry on a wall, or watching the grass grow. I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the classroom, imagining patterns into them that were not there. I was drowning in boredom, to the point where I couldn't hear Ochi-Sensei anymore. I stared at Orihime, doodling little circles in her notebook, then to Chad pretending to be awake. Tatsuki had ear phones in her ears listening to music.

_Damn I should have brought my headphones to class. _I thought to myself. The class droned on.

An hour. Just an hour.

"And whats that equal to Mr. Kurosaki?"

I heard my name but I didn't react. I thought it was that bastard inner hollow taunting me, saying my name to catch my attention. I paid no mind.

"…Mr. Kurosaki"

I heard it again. How annoying.

The student behind me tapped my shoulder and pointed a shaking finger towards the front. I whipped my head around to face the professor nearly giving myself a whiplash in the process.

"Seems to me that you were dazing off," Said the teacher, Misato Ochi.

"I'm Sorry, Ochi-Sensei. I... I got side-tracked." I lied smoothly, I was bored to death.

"Well _pay attention!" _She threw a book; it went flying through the middle of the classroom. She attempted to hit my head I swiftly dodged and it hit the student behind me.

"_Ungh!" _The kid yelled, he was knocked off his seat.

Honestly. What an unbelievable strength she had. She resumed her lesson.

"Nice" Tatsuki muttered. She then turned around to resume listening to her music.

"Are you okay?" I asked the kid behind me. He was out cold. I turned around slowly and went back to my inert state of boredom. In the midst of that, I caught Orihime Inoue look at me from the corner of her eye, only to look quickly away when she saw that I caught her staring. A slight pink stained her cheeks. Orihime did do that often, I didn't really think anything of it. Maybe she was thinking of how ruthless I was for 'letting' that student take the hit for me.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. Everyone got up like maniacs downstairs to the Cafeteria. Chad, Orihime, Ishida and I remained.

"You looked tired" Chad said. I sized him up and down. One side of his shirt wasn't tucked in; his dark ruffled hair looked like it hadn't met a brush in 100 years.

"I could say the same about you Chad, Do you_ own _a brush?" I joked. Chad smiled.

I guess after the Incident with Aizen, everything died down. I guess my life was normal again. By normal of course I mean still seeing spirits and killing hollows. I still have my substitute soul reaper powers; I was given a badge for it. Every now and then I'd find a hollow lurking around.

Was that normal? What _is _normal anyway? Nothing in Kurakara town is ever normal.

"Hey you guys!" Rukia said from the classroom door. She was dressed in uniform with Renji, standing behind her, waving like an idiot.

"Rukia-Chan!" Orihime skipped to Rukia and gave her tight hug. Rukia blushed.

"I've missed you!"

"I've been missed?" She said in a bragging tone.

Renji smacked my shoulder. "We've been stationed to patrol Kurakara town for a few weeks."

"Same old, same old." I said, as if that would brighten my mood. What mind-numbing information. Although deep down, I was happy they were here. Everything was normal again. Orihime is back, and alive. Mindlessly I looked at her and smiled. Uryuu caught my brainless moment as he fixated his spectacles. I quickly sat in my desk so he wouldn't start getting the wrong idea. He soon exited the classroom.

What was wrong with him? All I did was smile at the girl, happy that she was back.

School was over. I let the continuous chatter flow to one ear and out the other. I went to my locker to get my bag. In my locker I found a 'dirty' magazine Renji had put in. I scrunched my face and made a low sound of disgust as I quickly hid it in my bag. I closed my locker with a susipious look on my face to make sure no one was looking. To my left, Keigo stood next to me. Like a kid waiting for a piece of candy.

"Hey Ichigo!" He yelled loud and obnoxious. I nearly jumped out my skin.

He obviously didn't understand why I elbowed him to the face almost every day.

"Hey Keigo" I turned to walk away.

"Hey wait… I was going to ask if you wanted to go fishing tonight. It's _Friday. _And Mizuiro told me—"

He practically jumped in front of me to catch my attention.

"That there would be _hot _girls there." He winked.

It worked, he had got my attention.

_Tch, Girls _That was the last thing on my mind.

"Huh? Huh? So you're gonna go? Huh? _Come On..._" He pestered me.

I could have sworn I heard a vein pop in my head. "Okay, Okay. I'll go"

I was defeated. I scratched the back of my ruffled hair. "What time?"

"Uhh, ill past by your house around 8."

"All right, see you then."

Finally I got home, another boring day of school passed by. I kicked off the shoes that were on my feet. I stood at the doorway and took a stance, ready to pounce if necessary. Karin stared at me like I was deluded.

"Dad's not here, he's gonna work late again."

"Wow again?" I said, walking towards my room "That's the third time this week."

Karin shrugged. She didn't bother say anything more, she didn't seem interested to ask, her eyes were glued to the television anyways.

I dumped my bag out on my desk, throwing out the things I didn't need and placing my home work aside. I sat in my chair and rested my back against it. I tilted my head back. As focused on the silence in my room.

I heard a squeaking noise.

"What the—" I got up to look under my bed. Nothing.

It was irritating. I heard it again. "Ugh, what the hell!"

"Oh shut up I'm trying to focus!" I heard a muffled voice from the closet. I rubbed my face in annoyance and slid my closet door open.

"Close the door you idiot I'm trying to draw!" Rukia yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth.

She slammed the notebook in my face and jumped out the closet.

"Clearly I have a pen-_cell _in my hand and I'm trying to draw." She glared at me, her eyes wide.

Pen-_cell? _I laughed in my mind. "It's Pencil" I corrected Rukia.

"Whatever. Arent you supposed to be fishing?" She asked

"I am," I threw the notebook down, "At 8, and how do you know about that?"

I wasn't really an outgoing person. Especially to 'outings', I just didn't feel like staying home and doing nothing. I admit, during the winter war, I was always occupied. Now that it was over, I did nothing. Now Renji and Rukia are patrolled in Kurakara town to kill hollows. What am I going to do? I guess that's why I took Keigo's offer to go fishing with him and Mizuiro and the _Girls _I guess.

"Because I was invited too, but I turned him down. It's my night to patrol the area." She cleared her throat as she climbed up back in the closet.

I sat at my desk again.

"And don't think I didn't see that little _magazine _of yours either."

"Tch, it's not even mine, its Renji's. I found it in my locker."

She gasped.

"Re-Renji's?" She cleared her throat, "Well I guess I gotta bring it back to him"

I rose an eyebrow. _Why? _I wanted to ask, but really, I didn't care. I handed to her and she went on her way.

Silence flooded into the room again.

5:30 pm. I sighed, as i flipped through a manga book Orihime had lent me.

"_Ichi-nii I cooked your favorite for you!" _Yuzu yelled. I didn't, particularly feel hungry.

"Save it for me I'm going out soon."

Silence again. I saw Orihime swinging at a swing set at the park, her thick auburn hair brushing against my face as I pushed her. Her giggles where like a high octave of bells, ringing in my ear. Hmm. I liked that. Then I heard a cell phone jingle ringing.

I lifted my head. "I must have been dreaming" I whispered.

I saw the screen on the phone, the contact name was: Annoying Bastard.

_Keigo _I thought to myself. I sighed.

"Hello"

"_Ichigooooo! Whats up man? I'm outside!" _

"All right, I'll be down in a bit."

"Don't take forever man, Mizuiro's girlfriend is waiting for us to pick her up too."

I flipped the phone closed. I heard the door creak open.

"Ichi-nii, what time will you be back?" Yuzu murmured. She fidgeted with her fingers, managing to say something.

"Will you…be back this time?" Her big teary brown eyes glared at me. I felt a bit hurt. I guess I did leave the house a lot, especially when i turned into a soul reaper. I was never in the house. I felt Yuzu's pain. Yuzu was just like my mother, caring, sensitive.

I walked up to her and cupped her cheeks.

"It's all right I'm going fishing I'll be back." I said. She smiled.

"Okay" She left the room.

* * *

Outside was cool, good thing I put on a sweater. The cool air hit my face like a wrecking ball. It was mid January, it didn't snow, but it _was _freezing. As I walked down to the car I saw Mizuiro in the driver's seat.

An M3. _Damn Mizuiro is driving a Mercedes? _ I got in.

"Hey Ichigo Kurosaki, glad you can join us."

I nodded.

"Hope you don't mind my girlfriend riding with us, she doesn't have a car either."

"Its fine, I don't mind." I said. I can feel Keigo's gaze from beside me, like he was waiting for a greeting from me. I ignored him.

"So this is your car?"

"Oh, no it's my dad's car." He smiled "Although I wish I had one"

"It's nice" I added.

"I Know!" Keigo yelled next to my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"So Ichigo, are you ready to pull some girls?"

I looked at him with a dead-panned look on my face. _Does it look like I wanna pull girls?_

I wanted to say, but I figured that was too mean and a waste of breath.

"No."

Seriously, what did I look like, 'pulling girls'? I wasn't even in the least bit interested in that subject.

Girlfriend. I pictured Rukia and Renji. They way they always bickered all the time, they finally confessed their love to each other after the Aizen incident but they still act the same way.

Every time someone said girlfriend/boyfriend, I pictured them. I definitely didn't want that. I was lucky none of the girls at Kurakara high ever appealed to me. I honestly don't know how to talk to girl or treat a girl while dating.

I guess I was lucky.

"Come on man, your gonna be a loner when you grow up, might as well start _now._" He moaned. His voice was beginning to get irritating. I tuned him out and did a series of Um Hum, to make it seem like I _was _paying attention.

_Hmm. Why did I have a dream about Orihime? _How awkward. I pondered over the dream for awhile. I never had a dream about her before, a couple for Rukia but not Orihime. I shrugged the thought.

"All right we're here!"

I didn't even notice Mizuiro picked up another person along with his girlfriend. We arrived at the dock. There were a couple people trickled here and there. A group around a campfire and some running around _playing tag _is what it seemed like to me. The sky above me was clear, magnificent with stars glowing blue in places, and yellow in others. It never appeared this beautiful to me before. I never really stopped to take the time and look up.

"Kurosaki-kun?" I heard my name. I was glad my given name had fallen out of style lately—only few select people knew my name. I remember getting into little fights _because_ my name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

I snapped my head around and saw Orihime and Uryuu walking up.

"Oi, Inoue, Ishida."

Uryuu grunted as a greeting and walked past me and headed straight to the bonfire.

"Whats up with him?" I asked outta curiosity, not like I really cared anyways.

Orihime shrugged as she put a lock of hair behind her ear. She couldn't make eye contact with me. Was my breath kickin?

"Um, you…you know how to fish?" She said eyes wide.

"No, not really. Keigo invited me and I wasn't really doing anything—" I heard footsteps frantically running behind me.

"HEY! Orihime glad you came" He put an arm around her shoulder. She giggled uncomfortably. She nearly flinched away from Keigo when he put his arm around her.

"Heh, well I was at the All-Star Knitting club and Uryuu and Chizuru told me about it. I just came from it actually."

"Oh, that explains why you still have your uniform on." He licked his dry lips. I jerked my head back in disgust. It appeared to me that Keigo had taken a liking to Orihime. Was this what he meant by _hot girls?_

"Ye-Yea…" She said dryly. Orihime walked off to the dock.

"I'm _SO _in there!" he fiercely whispered. That pervert.

"I guess so." I laughed.

"So are you gonna try to pick a girl for tonight?" He asked, waiting for an immediate answer.

I guess my boyish instincts shook my head for me, even though I didn't really want to. It was a Friday, what the hay?

"I don't know who to talk to Keigo."

Keigo went ballistic. "_Wha—_What! C-Come on, look at all the beautiful babes going to take a dip in the lake, can't you just find one?_"_ He moaned.

Honestly, none of the girls look appealing to me. I suppressed a sigh.

"No,"

He groaned "Look at _my _beauty" He extended his arm, he pointed at Orihime.

"Look at her, she's the prettiest girl who attends Kurakara High School and she doesn't even know it."

Of course Orihime was something to look at. Her big grey eyes, and thick burnt orange hair that reached her waist. Orihime was slender yet curvaceous. I found myself thinking of Orihime often, I shook my head. I started to think of other _things _as well. But of course she was oblivious to the fact that she _was _the prettiest. As always it didn't matter to me. Keigo practically panted like a dog while describing her, as if I didn't already know. I went to Las Noches to save her. Come to think of it, we were actually pretty close back then. Now that's its over, I guess it wasn't the same.

"…and her breasts are _huge!" _Emphasis on the huge.

I flinched "Keigo, please."

Later we all fished and joked around. When Orihime was fishing she caught one but fell into the water while celebrating. I didn't even try to fish, I wasn't skilled for that. I stood there casually until everyone was done fishing. Then we all sat around the bonfire. One of Keigo's friends brought a cooler.

"Want a beer?" His friend offered me.

"Uhh, no…" I stared at him in surprise; I'm _only freaking 17 why would you offer me a drink? _

"Kurosaki-kun?" Her voice rang. "I think your pwetty…(hiccup)"

My eyes widened, "Ino-Inoue…Are you—"

She turned red, beet red "I see, bwight lights" She waved her hands in the air.

_Who the hell gave Orihime a drink? _I looked at the guy next to her. He didn't look familiar. He actually looked older than us. As a matter of fact, he didn't even look like a student that goes to Kurakara high school. I squint my eyes at him, I didn't like the way he looked at Orihime, like she was something to eat.

_What the hell? _

Mizuiro tapped my shoulder, "Come on its almost midnight, I have to get home"

"Uhh, yeah sure, let me just—"

I turned around to see Orihime but she disappeared. I lost sight of her. I closed my eyes to search for her reiastu. Her spiritual pressure was faint, but was walking home. I guess Uryuu walked her home again, I figured. Hmm.

I got home took a shower and laid in bed. It seemed like that was a daily routine for me. Day after day, night after night. To me I felt like something was missing, I didn't know what it was. I tossed and turned in my covers. I stared out into the darkness making shapes with the shadows in my room, in my mind. I couldn't fall asleep.

1:46am

_Fuck _I cursed. Rukia wasn't back so I couldn't bother her, she was probably with Renji. I swear they were acting like they were married. I smirked. I was happy for Rukia, if I didn't talk to Renji and make him confess, they would _still _be beating around the bush. Lovebirds.

My eye lids began to get heavy.

_Kurosaki-kun _

My eyes twitched. I didn't know if someone was really calling me, or if it was a dream.

_Kurosaki-kun_

"…Hmm?" I answered aloud. I saw Orihime again on her knees, praying for her deceased brother.

I saw myself walking towards her, my hands out trying to get her. My hands were pale.

_I'm scared _She whispered.

_I know you are Princess-_Princess?-I saw a psychotic grin behind her.

"_Move Inoue..."_ I said aloud again, hovering between the sweet taste of dreams and reality.

"Move, Inoue...m-move" i pleaded. She couldn't hear me.

* * *

End of chapter 1. Read and Review. How was it? *Anxious* lol


	2. Smile For Me

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, here is chapter 2. I hope you'll enjoyed it. P.S. sorry for the grammar mistakes and possible OOC. How do you like Ichigo's point of view?

Summary: "Heh…I did it." She said. "Did what?" "I made you smile~" She replied.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 2:Smile For Me

Hollow. It was my hollow. What in the hell does he think he's doing? I saw him by Orihime. My vision became blurry as I heard a devious chuckle. I became irritated.

_What the hell do you think you're doing? _I yelled.

I grabbed anything to stop him, I actually grabbed my covers. My grip was tight as I struggled to wake up.

_Kurosaki-kun _I heard my name again.

She's calling me.

_Get up. _I commanded myself.

My body remained heavy and lifeless.

_Get up. _

I felt a soft breeze and opened my eyes.

"…hmm" My father said, face full of curiosity. My sisters look concerned. My father then took his rough hands and wringed them around my neck.

"Dahhh! What the…"

"Umm dad? I think he's awake." Yuzu said.

Why can't I ever wake up normally? A father strangling his son as a 'Good morning'

I held his wrist tightly. "Let…go" I managed to say.

"I think he's lost it…" Karin said as she walked out the room.

"Arghhh! _Dad!"_

He squeezed tighter, my eyes almost went back as I was getting close to a faint, but I refused. I got up to punch his chest.

"Ugh!...you have to learn son! What if you get attacked in your sleep?" he yelled like a maniac. Yuzu giggled at his actions. I, on the hand—gasping for air—was beyond irritated.

"Get out!" My voice was still raspy. Yuzu grabbed her father.

"Come on dad, it's time for breakfast" They exited the room.

* * *

9:30 am

I rubbed my face and sighed. I sat on my bed and tried to remember what happened in my dream. Why all of a sudden do I keep having dreams about Orihime? What did they mean? And why was that bastard in it? I decided to ask him myself. I haven't talked to him in awhile. He hasn't harassed me like he used to since the winter battle. As I tried to live a 'normal' live, he would attempt to talk to me a couple of times. I ignored him pointedly almost all those times. I tried to stay on the brink of sanity.

_Ya know I can hear what you're thinking right? _He said.

_Ya I know that. I wanted to get your attention. _I answered.

_Well I don't know, so don't ask me King. _

I ignored him again. _Whatever _I thought. Maybe it's because I've been seeing her more often.

So it was Saturday.

I got up, washed up and ate breakfast. Then came back in my room, Rukia still wasn't back.

Oh how the midget keeps me occupied. I guess everyone was moving on.

I got my phone and texted Chad to see what he was up to.

_Yo, Chad. What's up?_

I waited for approximately twenty minutes for him to reply. What was taking him so long?

Boredom was getting me snippy.

_Football practice. All day. I'll call later._

Great.

"Another boring day" I said to myself. I looked out the window and saw kids playing outside. Something I wish I could do. I was bored to death.

"Ichigo, go to the market and get me some butter and milk. We ran out." My father said while barging in my room.

My eyebrows pulled together "Geez, can you knock first?"

"What? It's not like you have any girls in here, do you?" His beady eyes looked around my room.

"_Wha-_What? N-no dad, get out, I'll go to the market for you, just get out!" I snarled.

"Why are you _blushing?"_

* * *

I walked downtown. It was busy. Full with people, cars. I looked for the grocery store; I never really, _rarely _ever brought groceries before.

I guess this was the normal life. _Yep, that's me Ichigo Kurosaki, living the life._

God I sounded like an idiot. I shook my head outta my thoughts. I finally reached the store; the automatic doors didn't seem so automatic when I bumped my forehead into it. I heard people around me snickering.

"_Uhhh!..._fuck…that hurt." I grunted in pain. The door read: Now Hiring.

This was it! This is what I've been waiting for, a sign. Not literally but being bored at home was over! I read the sign carefully.

If interested, ask the manager for more information.

I was more than interested. I was ready.

I walked inside—confident, and headed towards the manager's office. I knocked on the door.

"Hi. My name is Kain, how can I help you?" Kain said.

I cleared my throat, attempting to sound professional.

"Hi, umm, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I was wondering if you were currently taking applications?"

"Oh you wanna work here? Sure, sure." He shuffled through some papers in his desk. He handed some to me.

Guidelines and Procedures.

"Uhh…"

"That's the employee handbook," He glanced up at me. I didn't quite understand, wasn't this for people who _work _here?

"But—"

"You're hired; you can start every Saturdays and Sundays." He said with a generous smile.

_Holy Shit!_

"Th-Thanks…I'll come in tomorrow." I said. As I exited the grocery store—completely forgetting about my father's request—my phone rang.

"Hey…"

"_Kurosaki…come to my father's hospital." _

"Why…What happened?"

I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"_Orihime…Just come…" _

My eyes opened in mortification. My mind completely shut down.

"…Wha…What happened?"

"_I'll give you details when you get here."_

Dial Tone. He had hung up.

I felt anxious as I sped-walked across town, then I broke out into a jog. Bumping into whoever came close. I recall Orihime last at the lake. She was intoxicated. I felt so foolish, how could I just get up and leave? I felt…mentally incompetent, and simple-minded. I knew for a fact that she was in danger, but I was too focused on going home. I entrusted Uryuu 'in my mind' that he would take her home. What an unsophisticated mind I possess. She probably wandered back home, alone and…

_Stop _I said to myself. Seizing the worst possible scenarios I created in my mind. Deep down I felt guilty but I was unsure.

I ran. Faster than normal. If anyone had been looking at me, they might have suspected that there was something not right by the way I moved—I flash-stepped a little.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" The nurse said.

"Yes…" I said breathlessly.

"Right this way…"

I followed her into one of the hospital rooms.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun." She said. Her voice was very calm and low, but I could not speak. My hands covered my mouth. I couldn't even—No, I couldn't think, my mind just stopped.

"…"

Chad was in his football pads sitting in the dimly lit corner along with Uryuu. Their facial expressions were sullen.

Orihime had scars and marks on her arms. One scar started at her neck and reached all the way down to her chest. The covers blocked the rest of the trail. She had a black eye, and stitches on her left ear. Her face was red and yet…she smiled.

"How are you kurosaki-kun?" she said in a broken voice.

The delicate framework of her bones, the thin sheath of her pale skin—like silk stretched over glass, had been tainted.

This girl was lying on a hospital bed, and she was asking 'how was _I _doing?'

I felt like I was going to lose it.

The nurse flipped the papers on her clipboard and clipped it on the bottom of the bed.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." She walked out and closed the door shut.

"Inoue…" Words couldn't come out, no matter how hard I tried.

She looked down.

Uryuu stood up. "I found her in the parking lot by her apartment, unconscious."

My eyes couldn't widen anymore.

Orihime smiled, "I'm fine, I just…One of those men from the bonfire tried to—"

"_Stop…_Wait." Gathering all my thoughts together. "Did Uryuu walk you home last night?"

"…No" She said. I've never felt so guilty in my life. "But I was almost on my way home and the same guy that was at the lake…uh…" She stopped.

"What…what is it?" I pleaded.

"He…he tried to rape me. I refused, so he beat me up instead."

Chad slammed the table. He was angry, as was I. I felt anger, but I also felt hatred. I knew that guy I saw wasn't familiar. I felt nothing but hate for him, but I knew this hate was unjust. I actually hated myself, for letting this happen. It could have all been avoided, If I wasn't so _stupid. _

"Kurosaki-kun, please…don't beat yourself up over this. It's my fault. I shouldn't have walked home unattended."

"If I had paid more attention, you wouldn't be hurt Inoue."

She sat up but while she sat up she groaned, like there was a pain in her stomach. It was as if she had taken a few hits to the stomach as well. I felt blameworthy.

I swallowed hard and sat down at the chair closest to her.

However one question came in my mind... _Was she…?_

I glanced up at her, worry covered my face. She looked at me and read me like an open book.

"Don't worry. I wasn't raped."

"Where is your Shun Shun Rikka, why didn't you use it?" Chad said in a fierce tone.

She looked down again, as if all of this was her fault.

"I stepped on my hairpins on accident. So I took it to Visords warehouse and asked Hachi to fix it for me. It'll take some time."

"What about your karate skills?" He asked again, I concurred with his question.

"…umm, he was better. But I tried my hardest to win." She said, half smiling. I wanted to break. I needed to break something.

_Go ahead King, let's go find him, and kill him. _

I wanted so badly to agree with the monstrous hollow within me, but I couldn't.

"I'm fine you guys, really. I'm really sturdy." She knocked on her head to emphasize her statement but I wasn't fooled when she winced a little.

I didn't feel any better; it was like she was trying to cheer _us_ up.

I could honestly see the beauty that Keigo see's in her.

"I'm gonna go see if they can get you some aspirin." Uryuu suggested "I'll be back"

Chad stood up… "I have to go to my football game, I'll be back later on tonight."

Orihime nodded. "I'm sorry I interrupted your practice Chad."

"Its fine, I needed to know if you were okay." He said.

She smiled as he walked out. Then she looked at me with those doe eyes of hers. Now I—a reoccurrence, couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Kurosaki-kun…look at me."

I refused. She sighed.

As we sat in silence I started to recall my dream and how she was calling out to me. My heart jumped. Maybe…

"Are you hungry?" She asked, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh…not really."

"Aww…how am I going to eat all of that?" She pouted her lower lip and pointed to the table. A table full of baked goods that I had not noticed when I got in the room.

"Where'd you get all that?"

"My job… I work at a bakery." She giggled soft "You know, it's funny, I only started a week ago and they send me loads of food. They're like family."

"That's good" I said. I got up to get a package that had cookies in them. Next to them I saw a jar of red bean paste.

"Could you pass me that please?"

"Uhh sure…want some cookies with that?" I joked.

"Yes please!" She grinned widely. Behind all those marks and pain she felt, she was _still _smiling. I hid a smile.

She grabbed the biggest M&M chocolate covered cookie and stuck her little index finger in the bean paste jar and slapped red bean paste all over her cookie.

"Mmmm…" She glanced up at me as she was about to attack her cookie. I tried so hard to hide my smile but I failed.

"You're silly Inoue."

She bit her cookie… "Mmmm….so good" She mumbled.

An M&M chocolate covered cookie, smothered in red bean paste. I shuddered at the thought, but amazingly I wasn't disgusted—which I usually am when it comes to peculiar foods. It was strange, I was comfortable actually. I wasn't disgusted at all. It was actually kinda humorous and…cute.

"Want some?" She offered.

"No I'm good." I said, with a smile.

"Heh…I did it." She said.

"Did what?"

"I made you smile." She replied.

She's right. I forgot that I even was pissed off at myself. She twisted the situation.

"Now…are you feeling better?" She asked again, with some sort of twinkle in her eye.

"Yes…" I admitted. "But I won't be able to forgive myself…"

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand"

"I wasn't there to protect you." I muttered in a low voice.

I saw her fidgeting with her hands uneasily. She turned slightly pink again as she looked away.

"Oh" She said.

I could still remember that jerk's face from last night. That bastard, that drunkard. Putting his hands on Orihime, my jaw grounded together at the thought—an attempt to control my anger. Orihime could see that I was still bothered.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered low.

I gave her my immediate attention, she was fast asleep. I smiled, satisfied. It was a small thing, but at least she was sleeping more comfortably now because I was here—or at least that's what _I _thought. Her breathing got deeper and she started to murmur.

"Kurosaki-kun," She sighed and she smiled, too.

I shoved the worrying about Orihime tragedy aside, and let myself be happy or somewhat content... for the moment.

* * *

End Of Chapter 2, Read & Review:)


	3. Do You Think About Me?

Yet again another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews *Hugs and Kisses* lol:) This is a a bit short im sorry i had so much to do and my mind was like : blah. lol So please bare with me.

Short Summary:_What the hell's wrong with me?_

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach, but i like writing fanfics about it:)

* * *

Chapter 3: Do you think about me?

Her voice lingered in my mind just a little bit. It echoed over and over again. Like a broken record.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

My eyes twitched.

_Where the hell are you, _My father texted me. I grimaced.

I texted him back. _I'm at the hospital, one of my friends got hurt. _

I looked at the time.

11:49pm. _Damn I passed out. _

I turned my head to the left, extended my left arm and flexed my right arm as I yawned. I looked around the hospital room and wrinkled my nose-It had a suffocating smell of disinfectant spray.

I glanced on the floor, spotting Rukia and Renji, on a mat. They must've come when I was asleep.

Tatsuki was lying beside Orihime on the rigid hospital bed, both asleep.

_King, let's go and look for the drunk… You know you want to. _

_Shut up… _I said

"Hey…" Chad called in a low whisper.

"Yea" I replied rather curtly. Still letting this situation chew on my mind—I couldn't let it go.

"I know how you're feeling. Just know that Orihime will get better."

"I know that Chad it's just… He's still out there and he _knows _where she lives. He followed her remember?" I told him.

"Don't go looking for him, Uryuu filed a police report. Let the authorities handle it."

My eyes narrowed at him. I thought my answer through before I answered Chad. He could see that i was gathering my thoughts again.

"You think that they're gonna find him? I know how these people are, I've fought them for Christ sakes,—" I slapped my hand on my thigh to control my anger

"and they are _not _going to stop until they get what they want._" _I said while cringing.

He took a breath. "Then we'll just have to watch over her until her Shun Shun Rikka gets fixed."

"She can't use her powers on a human." I scoffed.

Chad hesitantly grunted in agreement and said nothing more.

I wanted so badly to get my revenge on that drunkard. I wanted to rip his heart out and shove it down his throat. I remembered his face so distinctly that if I even caught a glimpse of him, I would demolish—no, pulverize—I would readjust his face and make him wish he had never touched Orihime.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes" I responded huskily. I cleared my throat. Rukia got up and stood in front of me.

"Are you…okay? You seem a bit uncomfortable." She could see that i was bothered.

_I am. _"I'm fine…"

"Then why do you seem so angry?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm not," _I'm furious. _"Go back to bed" I responded.

"I'm fully rested, trust me" She smirked.

It took me a second to realize what she meant. _Ew. _

"You pervert…" I half-smiled. Rukia made me feel somewhat better as well.

She turned to look at Orihime. "I wish I would have stayed. If I knew—"

"Honestly Rukia, Orihime is safe. We are here with her, let's just move on." I suggested. I couldn't hear about this anymore. I guess Chad's lecture most likely put my head on straight.

She sighed nodded. "Your right."

* * *

I showed up for work early that Sunday dressed in all black with black apron that had the store logo on it. I didn't know what to put on for shoes so I wore my chucks. That's was my uniform.

I read the Guidelines and Procedures Handbook, which the manager had given me, all night so I had a pretty good idea of what I needed to do.

I got in the associates break room and saw my name written—in pencil—on the printed schedule posted on the wall. I squint my eyes to see my shift.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo. 8am to 4pm." I muttered to myself.

_Damn 8 hours. _I thought. I scratched my ruffled orange hair.

"Wow, that's a nice look on you." A voice said behind me. I turned around and it was another employee, a girl, staring at me.

"Uhh…who me?" I said foolishly. _Duh! Of course you! Who else is in the room you idiot? _I said inwardly.

She laughed. "You're funny. Is it your first day here?"

I nodded.

She walked towards me to greet me. Her hair was black as night, bowl-cut. She was short, like Rukia and her eyes were blue. She wore chucks, like me. I laughed mentally because she was _way _different then other girls. She was a boyish girl.

"I'm Kyan, nice to meet you." She smirked.

"Likewise, I'm Ichigo"

"Let's go to work."

* * *

The day past by smoothly, I impressed my manager today. I grinned to myself knowing I finally had a job. Finally I'm living like a normal teenager.

"Free cell phone! Activate today no charges, no fees!" yelled a seller from a stand nearby.

"Hello Fine sir, would you like to apply for a free cell phone? It's just 4000 yen a month."

Before I could deny the offer, something hit me. Orihime didn't have a cell phone, and to make sure the 'incident' didn't happen again, I could always call and check up on her. I stopped and thought again, what if she thinks I'm coming on to her? I know boys give girls gifts as a romantic gesture.

_Your just concerned of her safety, buy the phone! _I contradicted myself. I exhaled. Damn i think alot.

"Umm…Yeah sure" I said, confident.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A voice said as I appeared in the room. I fought a smile. Her voice was crisp, strong. She must have recovered a bit overnight, regaining her strength. I was glad.

"Hey Kurosaki, how'd your first day go?" Tatsuki threw an apple and I caught it without looking.

"Good, I impressed my boss, and I make alotta money, plus tips." I winked as I boasted.

Tatsuki laughed bleakly. "I see…"

"Oh I almost forgot," I reached in my pocket and handed Orihime a a thin silver flip phone. To be honest ,i hope i wasn't freaking her out. I was sweating bullets. She looked at me in silence for a second, as did Tatsuki. Then her eyes lit up like a twinkle of a star that had been trapped inside giving them a translucent aura but it was her smile that seemed to capture the sun. It was just a simple quirk of her lips lifting at the sides to add a crinkle to her face that made seem like she hid the secrets of the universe and yet appeared to be so carefree.

I was distracted for a moment by her smile.

"Kurosaki-kun…uhh, you can let go now." She said.

My eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

I can feel Tatsuki's heavy glare on me. Her facial expression practically gave away what she was thinking on her mind.

_What are you up to asshole? _

"I got it for you, just in case…you know umm"

_Come on you idiot, pull your head out of your ass!_

"…Just in case you might be in danger again. I put my number on speed-dial and I added Chad's, Tatsuki's and Uryuu's as well." I said.

"T-Thank you, kurosaki-kun." She beamed a smile like no other—It warmed my heart(or whatever I had that loved the way she smiled).

"Wow. Way to go" She said flatly and rolled her eyes. I took a bite of the apple as I got comfortable in the chair closest to Orihime.

Orihime was already messing with her phone, figuring out the basics of it.

"Wait…Don't you have to pay monthly for a cell phone?" Orihime asked.

"Uhh yea, I figured I can pay for it—"

"Oh no, no," waving her hands in the air dismissively while fiercely blushing "I-I got it…I think I can manage." She forced a light laugh. I think I made her uncomfortable.

Uryuu and Soken(Uryuu's Father) walked in.

"Are you feeling better Miss Orihime?" He asked. She flexed, or _tried_ to flex her muscles proving that she was tough. I smirked.

"I'm feeling so much better! I'm as healthy as a horse!"

"Good, good." He said while checking off something on his clipboard.

"Well in that case, I'll prescribe some ointment for your minor injuries, maybe some pain-killers and you might get released tonight. You don't want to miss school tomorrow." He grinned.

"I understand…" She nodded

"And to avoid any…mishaps, I'll drive you home myself." He indicated.

She flinched. "Oh Dr. Soken, Sir I-"

"It's fine. Rest assured I'll get you home safely" He walked out.

Honestly I didn't feel worried anymore, now that I knew I could be contacted if she was in any kind of trouble and that Ishida's dad would be taking her home. I had the strangest feeling though, like a strange emptiness.

As I laid in my bed that night I felt that nameless emotion that wouldn't go away. I couldn't sleep. Rukia had left awhile ago to patrol tonight. I reminded her to keep a close eye over at Orihime's apartment. I was grateful that Renji and Rukia were patrolling cause I don't know what I would have done if they weren't here. Would I go over there to make sure she was all right? I started to dimly recall my dream I had the night before. Orihime was calling out to me. I continued to ponder over this but came up with nothing. Why did she appear in my dreams the same night she was beaten?

Why do I suddenly have the need to be by her and making sure Shes okay? Like right now.

Why did I have the urge to hear from her?

I pulled out my phone and searched through my contacts.

Inoue Orihime.

_Hopefully she knows how to text _I thought.

'Hey Inoue, are you asleep?' A second later a received a phone call from her. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hello?" I answered as I sat up immediately.

"HELLO! Is this thing on?"She yelled. I jerked away from the phone. _Shit. _

"Inoue…you don't have to yell"

"Oh hey kurosaki-kun, I was calling because I didn't know how to get into the messages thingy. What did you send me?"

"I asked if you were asleep yet." I muttered.

"Well I was until you called."

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were okay. That's all."

"Oh how sweet of you kurosaki-kun. I'm…I'm fine thank you." She said in a soft, caring voice.

Those words. Her words. Just those words made me felt at ease. I felt content, I can rest now.

"Okay, lock all your doors before you sleep okay?" I cautioned.

"Hai!" She responded.

"Good Night Inoue." A weird tugging feeling didn't want me to hang up.

"Good night Kurosaki-Kun."

* * *

Dull, is what it was. So killingly dull. So dull that it seemed like I was sleeping with my eyes open or in a coma-eyes open. I sat there in class, motionless, drowning the chatter out. Ochi-Sensei kept her eyes locked on me so I couldn't doze off like Chad does.

Lucky.

He had his dark curly hair covering one eye, and the other eye was always like partially closed. I looked off to Orihime. She was doodling again. I felt the corner of my lips lifting.

It felt normal again, ordinary. So oddly and strangely ordinary as my list of objectives changed.

Go to school.

Go home.

Go to Work.

Make sure Orihime is okay.

I frowned a little. When did my world include Orihime in it? Worry ceased my face. I couldn't understand why I suddenly felt _obliged _to Orihime—_making sure she's safe_? I'm absolutely sure it wasn't a perverted decision.

_No. _

I thought to myself. I'm not like that.

Orihime dropped her pencil and sighed. She took the paper she drew on and crumbled it up silently. I was suddenly curious. She looked around suspiciously and shoved it in her purse. She shifted to lie on her arm.

I kept my gaze on her through the remainder of class.

"ICHIGOOOOO…"

_Damn it. _

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo!"

I felt multiple veins twitching all over my face.

Mizuiro was walking alongside Keigo. "You are really annoying Mr. Asano" He said.

"You literally took those words out my mouth" I replied.

"YoooHOO! Ichigo! Look man, I heard about Orihime—"

My walk hastened. I didnt want to hear about that.

"I didn't invite the dude; turns out he was a _drunk!" _

"I _know _that." I scowled. "Tell me something I don't know." I added jokingly.

"I know where he is."

I stopped abruptly. I was as stiff as a board.

_Go ahead King, let's ask him. Let's tear that bastard into shreds. _My inner self wanted to kill him, but he's a hollow; he loves to kill. But why? Why did i feel so blisteringly accepting towards that decision.

For a brief moment...

I wanted to ask. I wanted to ask and skip school to go find him, threaten him, _hurt _him… hurt him like he hurt Orihime—like he hurt me.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Her delicate voice and trustful expression when she saw me crumbled my violent plans.

"Hey Inoue." I said, still trying to keep myself sane.

"I wanted to show you something," She pulled out her thin silver flip phone I bought her. She began to text. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at her with confusion.

"Your phone is vibrating, I think you should check it." She giggled and blushed.

I pulled out my black thin flip phone and glared at the screen.

Orihime Inoue: Heyyy Kurosaki-kunnnnn!

I smiled crookedly and looked at her. She blushed furiously when I did.

"You know how to text now?" I asked.

She looked down, "Uhh yea, Ishida taught me this morning when he walked me to school."

"He walked you?" I felt something rise in my chest.

"Ye-yea, Since last week."

For some reason I didn't like that. _Why couldn't I walk her?_

_Wait. _I thought. What the hell was that? I mentally punched myself. Why would I think that?

"Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki yelled. She waved, motioning for her to go by her.

"Oh umm I'll catch you later kurosaki-kun, or ill text you!" She turned to walk away. I needed some fresh air to clear my head a bit. I went on the rooftop luckily I was alone.

_What the hell's wrong with me? _I shook my head and exhaled. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift a little.

* * *

End of Chap3. R&R.


	4. Beautiful Sadness

Hello again guys! Thanks you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 4! Sorry for any misspelled words in this chapter. Now i have a favor of you guys which chapter which you like me to update first? Love Conquers All? Or This One? Let me know:) Enjoy. (Check Out the poll my profile:)

Short Summary: "Uh…You wanna taste some of my buns?"_Hell yes!_

**Disclaimer:** applied;

* * *

Chapter 4 Beautiful Sadness

I threw my head in my hands; my thick locks reached my face as I went down. The sun hid behind the clouds, creating a cooler chill hitting upon my skin. I slightly shuddered. I left my school sweater on my desk, but I didn't mind. I kept my spiritual pressure low, just so no one can try looking for me. I didn't feel like sharing my thoughts right now. I searched through my mind, like I was some sort of mad man. I saw glimpses of Orihime. I sighed and shook my head again.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The brainless notion I thought earlier had me thinking hard. What did that mean?

I…?

I, Ichigo Kurosaki am jealous of Uryuu walking her to school because of me? How brainless, how selfish, how _absurd! _

Why should I care who Orihime walks with? In fact, I should be ecstatic! She's not walking to school alone. So…I should be satisfied, right?

I'm glad I came outside to come to my senses—worrying over something so meaningless—how foolish of me.

I blamed it on puberty.

Jealously.

"_Tch…" _I said aloud.

I turned around marching towards the door—confident, might I add—and headed inside again. It was almost time for lunch anyhow.

Uryuu kept a heavy gaze on me as I sat in my seat. I didn't mind it at first but after a couple a minutes it began to irritate me. What was it that made him have an attitude towards me all of a sudden? I didn't really care but I had inking feeling that it had to do with Orihime.

He came towards me.

"Well?" He said, rudely. While fixing his spectacles.

"Excuse me?" I felt like slapping him. "What the hell do you want?"

He leaned towards my face, I backed away a little. His dark hair went over his glasses.

"I know you have something to ask me. I know that something's been bothering you lately, Ever since Orihime's accident." His facial expression was serious.

I arched my eyebrows. Well of course I wanted to know why he didn't walk her home.

"Well…you went with her didn't you? I just assumed you would walk back with her."

He shook his head. "No, no…I met up with her and I offered to walk with her to the bonfire." He sighed heavily and shook his head.

It seemed like Orihime's accident hurt him in some personal way as well.

Hmm. I didn't like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know" I muttered.

"I'm just as sorry as you are." He responded coldly.

The bell rang for lunch. The professor was handing out prepared lunches for students who didn't bring their own lunch. I went up and grabbed one.

"Oi, Kurosaki…Pass me one" Uryuu said. I handed one to him. Maybe the cold attitude he was giving me was over? Either way, I could care less.

Orihime and Tatsuki came in the class room giggling. For some reason when Orihime smiled, I felt all tingly. It's when she smiled the dull classroom I sat in suddenly glowed. Her radiant shine lit up the darkest corners of the classroom. Everything she touched was worthy to be touched by _her. _I felt an ominous feeling when she hugged Keigo before she sat down.

She turned around to look me while I was walking back to my seat. Pink stained her cheeks when I smiled crookedly at her—like she enjoyed my smile.

I suddenly found myself wishing that lunch would never end.

* * *

School was out and I was talking to Chad about his football game. I was actually very content with Chad's new hobby. He certainly did enjoy it as well. I opened my locker to get my bag.

"I have practice in a bit." Chad stated.

I nodded. "Okay, wanna grab a bite to eat before you go? I'm not really doing anything"

He shook his head no. I frowned a bit, _damn I'm going to be bored again? _

"Why don't you join the football team?"

I laughed. I laughed so hard that it sounded like a roar through the hallway. I slapped my thigh to control my laughing. Clearly I wanted Chad to understand that football wasn't my style.

"You laugh now," He started. I shook my head.

"No…I'm good man."

"It's a great way to release stress. And it's kinda like training. I get to hit." He flashed a thumbs up and smiled.

My phone vibrated in my phone pocket.

'Ichi dad is working overnight again, I and Yuzu are sleeping over a friend's house so we left leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself.'

-Karin

_Greeeaaatt— I'm all alone too. _

"I'll see you later." Chad said, I nodded and closed my locker.

There she was.

For a second… of course—breathtaking—until Keigo blocked my view.

My jaw grounded together.

I found myself looking for a reason to walk up to her and talk to her.

_How's your day? _No, too lame.

_Ya know, I hate the way Keigo looks at you. _Whoa, hell no.

_I wanna rip apart the dude who beat you up. _I'll scare her silly.

I sighed. When the hell did I become such a coward?

I couldn't find the courage to walk up to a girl and say hello?

Especially a girl I know, whom I've fought alongside with?

_This is ridiculous _I said to myself.

"HEYYYYYY, ICHIGOO!" Here goes annoyance.

"Hey Keigo." I turned to walk out the school.

"So guess what dude, I'm thinking of asking Orihime out on a date!" He whispered fiercely.

Normally, I wouldn't care, but… I nearly choked him.

"_What?—" _I cleared my throat "I mean um, wow, nice. Hope all goes well."

_Go to hell bastard. _

"Thanks! You know, if you found a girl, we could totally double date dude! It'll be _AWESOME_"

His voice rang so annoyingly in my ears that it gave me a headache. I _wanted _to elbow him to the face but I sighed and found myself picturing Keigo dating Orihime.

He looked at me with a confused gaze.

_Dude _

His voice echoed in my head. I forgot that I was still walking beside him.

"Dude,"

"Huh?"

"Dude, you doze off a lot. Is anything wrong?" He gasped and stopped my walking my extending his arm in front of me. "Are you SICK? Do you have _amnesia?" _He said it like a lunatic.

Once again I was annoyed, before I headed out the double doors I glanced at Orihime. She stood by Tatsuki. Her bruises were healing, they didn't seem that bad. I felt content.

Keigo was about to jump on me to catch my attention once again, but Mizuiro grabbed his collar and yanked him to the ground.

"I think you need help." He said to Keigo. I smiled.

"Hey Mr. Kurosaki, how have you been holding up?" Mizuiro asked. If Mizuiro didn't keep Keigo in check, I probably would have, by placing my foot in his ass. Thank God for Mizuiro.

"Good, good." I responded truthfully.

"So what do you think of Ochi-Sensei's homework huh? Lots of things to go over before the big test." He chuckled while texting on his cell.

Shit. I hadn't paid attention in class. I didn't even notice that we _had _homework.

Damn it, what the hell was I doing?

_Staring at the auburn beauty over there. _My perverted thoughts answered or maybe it was that damned hollow in me. I didn't know, however that _was _the reason.

"Hey, want to join us in the library? I arranged a study group for studying after hours."

This was my chance to catch up in class, I didn't mind slacking but I didn't want to repeat a year again.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

"WAIT! Don't leave me!" Keigo yelled obnoxiously. Keigo and I stepped over him and headed to the library.

* * *

We sat around one of the big tables in the library. Mizuiro brought a stack of packets to the table.

"This is the study packet." He grinned slyly.

One of the students in the group groaned. I concurred. We all started to study. I read over things, over and over again to finally understand. But it took me awhile because my mind, was filled with _her._

An hour passed by. There were six of us at the table including Keigo. He was done, and bored. Keigo threw a little paper ball at me. I sneered at him in annoyance. He read my expression and got up to do something else.

"How many are done?" Mizuiro asked.

Four of the students raised their hands. I was the last to finish. The material didn't seem hard; but I think I could pass the test.

Keigo rolled over the TV cart and turned it on to the news. I was writing a couple things down for notes so I could study them later at home.

"Hey Mizuiro!"

I knew that voice. I snapped my head around and saw her.

"Shh!" said the librarian.

"Ooops! Sorry!" She whispered. She bowed several times and ran to our table.

"Orihime, glad you can make it, I was starting to think you weren't coming." Mizuiro stated.

"I'm sorry, I had to attend to my club…but while I was there I studied the packet." She smiled, that smile that I was so fond of.

"Wow. They need to catch this guy." One of the students said. Damn that student, distracting me from my thoughts.

"I know. I knew where he lived but looks like he running away from the cops. Now he's in hiding." Keigo responded.

I craned my head to the screen. Without realizing I dropped my pencil and stood up. My eyes widened as I saw the man—the man who beat Orihime, an innocent girl. I clenched my fist and felt the anger and hate I had for him build up. I had to concentrate to keep myself from running out the library and searching for that man.

"Uhh are you okay?" One of the students asked.

"Well I gotta go home then go to work." Orihime said.

"Oh Tatsuki's waiting for you?" Mizuiro questioned, good thing he did.

"No. I'm going by myself. Tatsuki has practice and won't be home till late."

My heart stuttered.

"Maybe… I could walk you" I said without turning. I felt her breathing stop. She paused. I turned around, met her gaze. Her breathing had stopped and it took a second to restart as she tried to answer me.

"Um…It's-Its okay…I mean uhh…Wha-..Cause I'm fine…Eheh" She forced a light laugh.

"I'll be fine!" She said dismissively.

_No. _

No, I could not leave her, but maybe she would say no and walk alone.

"Are you sure? I'm going the same way," I lied. "I'm going to the market and pick up some things."

"Oh…Okay" She said.

"Hey thanks Mizuiro, I'm gonna go now." I took one last look at the screen.

"_They've just reported that he had killings in not only in Kurakara town out outside of it as well. All of his victims have been found near death and/or dead. Authorities also reported that he only goes after teenage girls. He's raped and killed most of them. Here's a victim's mother with a comment."_

"_Please…please do something to stop him." _She held a picture of her daughter with tears rolling down her cheeks. I quickly turned around and looked at Orihime. I wish I hadn't looked at that victim's mother, the image of her holding up that frame made me replace her daughter's photo with Orihime face instead. Orihime had no family around, no one to be with her.

She blinked. She had no idea what was going through my mind. One thing I knew for sure. Orihime needed someone to protect her from now on. And I knew that I was the one to do it.

"Let's go" I said dead panned without realizing how rough my voice sounded. I startled her a bit, I didn't mean to.

* * *

We exited the school and started walking in her direction. I can feel her heartbeat drumming loudly. Her arms wrapped around her textbooks tight against her chest. I tried to start talking but failed. I shut my mouth.

_Say something _I yelled at myself.

"So…you studied for the test?" _Stupid, stupid question. _

"Uh…yeah." She answered. Silence again. We kept walking.

Next thing I knew I saw her textbooks flying in mid air as she tripped over a crack. Rukia said awhile back that Orihime was _very _clumsy. I never seemed to pay attention back then. But now…

Immediately I flash-stepped behind her and wrapped my strong arm around her waist keeping a firm but gentle grasp. She squeaked. Maybe she was uncomfortable?

I, however, was feeling the complete opposite.

But what I should have been worried about slipped my mind.

Exposure.

How could I forget that I was walking in _public?_

Tons of people were walking by but didn't seem to notice. I guess I was too fast for the naked human eye to see.

"Inoue?" I said urgently. "Are you alright?"

She blinked, "Ye-yeah…I'm fine"

I sighed out of relief.

I picked up her books and handed it to her. She flushed pink and lowered her head; she couldn't make eye contact with me.

I found that interesting. Why couldn't she ever look at me when I looked at her?

"T-thank you…"

We resumed our walking, our awkward, silent walking.

"Uh…You wanna taste some of my buns?"

_Hell yes! _My perverted mind answered before I did. After a second I realized what she meant. She worked at a bakery.

"Uh…Sure." I said.

"I have a lot. My boss gave me a raise so I went on a shopping spree at the market to buy buns!" She exclaimed. She seemed giddy. Pink resumed staining her cheeks. I could tell she was trying to break the silence. Usually a girl would go shopping for clothes or buy a pet. But Orihime… bought buns? A chuckle slipped through my lips. She was interesting.

Before we knew it we were in front of her apartment. We stopped in front of her door. She jiggled around in her bag for her keys.

"Um…I'll heat up the buns for you…" She said shyly.

"Uh yeah…I'll wait here." I said with a friendly smile.

Her eyebrows pulled together with her lips parted open. I stared at her in astonishment. Was she perhaps going to invite me inside?

"Oh…okay." She said low.

_You fool! You arrogant, arrogant fool! _I yelled at myself.

She came back a few minutes later with wrapped steamed buns.

"I…I didn't know how much you needed, but…"

"Oh this will do. Thanks Inoue." I answered. I'm so pathetic.

She shoved a lock of burnt orange her behind her ears. Revealing her gorgeous doe like brown eyes, they were so inviting. My body went weak for a second.

"Thanks for…w-walking me home…you really didn't have to…" She said timidly. I shook my head.

"Its fine, I didn't mind. I was already going this way remember?"

She smiled and nodded.

She then looked up, grinned widely. "Hey Uryuu!"

She waved high. I turned around and saw Uryuu waving back. He nodded at me, I nodded back. My guess was he was making sure she was home safely. He began to walk home again.

"So…" She began. "I guess I should get going."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you gotta go to work." _Idiot. _

"Yeah…So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

I didn't wanna leave her. "Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow."

I've never felt so brainless in my life. I trotted down the steps. I didn't _really _have to go to the market. I just used that as in incentive to walk her home. To make sure she was safe from that lowlife rapist.

That bastard I can wait to _injure_.

It sucked feeling _normal. _I wanted that rapist to have a taste of my Getsuga Tenshou—_with_ my mask on.

I couldn't do anything. The soul society wasn't involved, no soul reapers.

Nothing.

It was _normal._

"_Tch.." _I said through my teeth as I walked back home.

Never have I felt so weak to protect someone or kill an enemy.

_Oh shit. _I thought.

Orihime was alone. I could not leave her, that'd almost slipped my mind. I ran back to her apartment but kept myself hidden. What the hell was I supposed to do, go up to her door and say:

_Hey Inoue, I'm back, I'm going to walk you to work now and then after work, I'll walk you back._

Hell no. I'd be a stalker—well I already am a stalker, hiding behind to a tree peering out to her apartment.

Her bedroom window was left wide open.

_Damn it Orihime. _Practically opening herself up to danger. I placed the steamed buns she had given me down and pulled out my cell.

'Inoue, before you go to work, make sure all your windows and doors are closed and locked.' I texted. I felt like a damned stalker. An _obsessed stalker. _

She stood by the window, facial expression sullen. I stood up, worried.

She shut the window closed, locked it and closed the blinds.

'Mission Accomplished' She texted back.

I forced a smile, why did she look sad for a second?

I texted her back and smiley face and she did the same. I wanted to text back two smiley faces but figured that'd be too lame. So I didn't text back at all.

I slid my back down on the tree and waited for her to leave. I wouldn't have felt right without knowing if she made it to work.

She finally came out, Wearing casual jeans and a white t-shirt, carrying an apron and her bag.

I tried to keep my spiritual pressure so low, lower than ever.

She locked the door and paused.

I nearly had a heart attack.

_Fuck! _What if she saw me, what the hell would I say?

Damn I am such a coward!

She gazed out to the direction I was in. I cursed nonstop—inwardly of course.

She smiled sadly, then started to walk to her job.

I, however, was sweating bullets.

I followed her reiastu and made sure she went to work safely. I focused on her reiastu so hard—like a damn lapdog—that I knew if it fluctuated, she'd be in trouble.

It was stable; I was content, _for now._

Although I didn't like the look on her face, it made me worry all night.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Review Please and check out the poll! (sounds desperate i know .-.) lol


	5. The Unknown

Hello everyone, here's chapter 5! Thank you so much for the reviews. i had votes on this story so i updated this one first enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Short summary:Wrong, I _want _to worry about you.

* * *

Chapter 5 The unknown

Did I use that as an incentive to walk Orihime?

Walking her home…?

If the _man _didn't endanger her life, would I be as attentive to her as I am now?

I laid in my bed that night, tossing and turning. The moonlight hit the middle of the wooden floor. Tree branches making shadows in my room as the cool breeze blew. I left the window open just a crack so the chill air can run in.

Sleep wasn't my friend tonight, though I didn't blame it. I wouldn't be friends with someone as preposterous as me either, I disliked myself.

I bet Orihime is wondering why I've been hovering over her lately. If I was in her position, I'd push me away. Maybe that's why she felt sad when she walked to work this afternoon.

Orihime was sad, and I couldn't do anything about it. It hurt because, I felt _obliged to—_

_Stop _

I commanded myself.

I sighed, disgusted with myself. I got up and went to the window and inhaled; intoxicating myself with the nighttime air. The cool wind hit my nose, my eyelids, and my lips. My hair went along with the wind. It was crisp, it felt good. I bit my lip…in desperation.

I tilted my head back and inhaled again, this time with an essence in my mind.

I searched for her, her spiritual pressure was the easiest to find. I followed it—like a damned lapdog, _again—_I found it.

I closed my eyes as I felt her reiastu.

She was gracefully asleep, her reiastu was calm and still.

I couldn't help but smile, I always felt better when I knew she was okay. Although I hated myself for behaving like this. Whatever happened to my dull, boring and normal life? Since when has seeing Orihime brighten my day and when the hell did my classes start getting _so _interesting? Watching Orihime doodle in her notepad and smiling made me interested?

I stopped searching for her reiastu and went back to my rigid bed. My eyelids were getting heavy, I guess sleep was my friend after all. I glanced at my alarm clock—vision blurry—and looked at the time.

3:58am

_Damn. _I barely got enough sleep last night. I didn't want to blame Orihime for my lack of sleep, though if she was, I didn't mind.

As I sunk into unconsciousness, I saw her face again. A gun pointed to her head as she shrieked my name.

I saw no one behind the gun.

Blood.

Crimson red, running across her forehead to her lips. I wanted to move my body and help her. I wanted to scream, cry—anything—to see if she was alive.

Blood.

I saw her prints on the wall, I felt like raising hell and make someone pay for doing this to her.

She looked at me with those bloodstained eyes, sadness written all over her heart-shaped face.

I wanted to cry.

She said, ever so softly, "I …. …" Her voice was so broken that I couldn't understand.

_Tell me again. _I pleaded. _I can't hear you. _

Her face began to fade, as the dream faded.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, oh damn." Her annoying voice woke me up. She lifted my eyelids.

"You look like hell" She said while gawking at my eyes. Renji was sitting at my desk watching Rukia examine my facial features. I got up and shoved her mini hand away.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" I said rough, still not fully awaken. I pulled the covers over my head, hoping to fall back asleep again. Renji made it impossible.

"Come on, berry-tan, you got class." He poked my sides and i twitched.

"Renji would you please stop being gay, I'd appreciate it." I said politely, purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"Ha…ha very funny, I _could _prove you wrong you know." He said. I pulled down the covers to see his face. He was grinning slyly looking at Rukia seductively.

"No thanks" I rejected "I've seen enough"

Renji laughed "No one's downstairs, I'm going to go make some. Cough-eee" Of course, his favorite drink in the world of the living.

Rukia nodded and he exited my room.

I sighed as I tried to recall my dream. Bad timing.

"Ichigo are you…okay?" Rukia asked, serious now.

She caught my slight distress. I cleared my throat and shook my head no.

"I'm fine." I lied. I knew something was wrong with me. Rukia cocked her head to the side and examined my face again.

"Bullshit" She spat out, I flinched "You better tell me what's wrong with you _now _or ill beat it out of you."

Damn it. Rukia really caught me off guard. I really did _not _want to think about this now. It was time for me to get ready. I was eager though, I wasn't dreading going to school at all.

Did it have to do with Orihime?

"You're not going to answer me are you." She said it, not asked it. I knew she was going to hit me. I was preparing myself for pain. She turned around to pick up my chair at my desk to throw it at me. I quickly dodged the flying chair and kicked her in the closet and slid the door shut.

"You damn midget you almost hurt me with that chair!" I yelled.

"Oh your right I'm sorry, I should have _killed _you instead!"

I backed away from the closet as she kicked the double doors down.

Great, she broke my doors.

"Really Rukia?"

She flipped her hair and narrowed her gaze at me.

"Then tell me…what's on your mind?"

I sighed… "There's this test in my professor's class," I lied smoothly, with an innocent look on my face

"And I don't think I'll be able to pass it." I lowered my face and forced myself to look depressed it was easy, i already was.

Would it be enough to fool Rukia?

Silence flooded the room as she looked at me suspiciously. Rukia walked closer to me. I raised my head up thinking she might hit me again.

"You're hiding something from me…" She said low.

I looked at her dark violet eyes. She glanced at me without looking away, waiting for an answer. The suspense was killing her, I could tell. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

I refused to talk, how embarrassing would it be—telling Rukia that Orihime was on my mind 24/7—Hell no. Rukia grimaced.

I got up and left the room, completely ignoring the midget. I headed straight to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Keigo tapped me on the shoulder while we were taking a short quiz. I looked over my broad shoulder.

"_What?"_ I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He had a smug look on his face. What was he up to?

"_Today is the day…I'm going on a date with Orihime" _He whispered. I took a breath, making sure I felt nothing when he said that.

It shouldn't mean anything to me.

"_Have fun." _I whispered back.

I glanced at Orihime. Her scars were almost non-visible, I was happy, I didn't want to be constantly reminded of her pain, it hurt me too somehow and somehow my gaze dropped, lower. I looked at her legs, her long, lightly toned, sexy legs. Her skirt barely met her mid-thigh. _Damn. _

I swallowed hard; it wasn't easy paying attention to my quiz after that.

_Focus _I told myself.

I looked at her legs once again, it looked so smooth—_damn—_they looked curvaceous.

I tried not to get all worked up, but failed. I could feel my face getting hot, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of my face. I clenched the top corners of my desk, fighting off that…_feeling. _

And then, it hit me. I didn't like it all. Her legs all out like _that? _Knowing that other guys would gaze at her legs like I did?

I looked at my quiz; all the blanks were still empty. I looked up at the board; Ochi-Sensei erased the thirty minutes and wrote fifteen minutes.

_Shit. _

Why did I look?

_Cause you're perverted king. Don't try and act like you don't know whats going on._

_Oh? _I said. _And I suppose you do?_

His sinister chuckle was deep. _I know more then_ _you lover boy._

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _

Silence.

Damn hollow ignoring my question. Whatever, I didn't have time for senseless arguing with a selfish entity inside me.

* * *

Lunch

I came back from using the microwave in the Home Economics room.

I opened the plastic container; it had baked mentaiko and a cheese rice cake.

_Hmm, _Yuzu always knew what I liked. Chad grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of me. He handed me a juice box.

"Thanks"

He nodded and put the little straw in his juice box.

"So…" He started. I took a bite of my rice cake and pulled my eyebrows together.

"So?" I questioned back.

"Inoue." He said, once again not being specific.

"What about her?" I took another bite avoiding his gaze, because my cheeks were still hot from earlier. Damn my adolescence, taking a liking to girls—I blamed puberty.

"Keigo…" He said bluntly. What? Was he expecting me to flip out because he was going to ask Orihime Inoue out?

"Chad, what does that have to do with me? Keigo likes her so he's asking her out." I quickly shoved a mouthful of mentaiko in my mouth, shutting myself up from any further questions. It's like Chad knew what I was feeling, like he had been reading my mind. He lifted a brow and grunted.

Keigo walked in, face down—I was immediately happy—he placed his bag on his desk and glanced at me. He groaned loudly.

"Why _now?" _He moaned.

I, feeling cocky, decided to ask him what was up. "Oi, keigo, whats the matter?"

"Don't act dumb" Chad whispered, as if he knew what I was thinking.

What? No jumping, no kicking or screaming? This was not the Keigo I know.

"I practiced in front of the mirror all morning. All Morning! For _Nothing!" _He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I sure hope she feels better though."

My heart jumped, my eyes widened, I could feel the hair on my knuckles stand up and my body had a weird tingling feeling, like it was saying: emergency, emergency.

I couldn't speak; words couldn't form in my mind. What did he possibly mean by, 'I hope she feels better though.'

Chad glanced at me; I quickly looked at him and tried to keep myself in composure. He could tell I was uncomfortable. I took another bite and chewed slowly—the food suddenly had no taste at all, all I could think about was Orihime.

"What happened to Orihime?" Chad asked, thank God.

"She's in the infirmary."

It literally took _all _my _strength _to stay in my seat, I wanted to wring Keigo by the collar and _demand _what happened.

"Maybe you should stop by and see her." Chad said to me. I scrutinized his face.

Worry.

He was worried about her too. Something told me that Chad meant to say something else.

"I…I don't know if—"

"It's okay, I'll tell Ochi-Sensei that you felt sick too" He half-smiled.

"All right," I got up and almost ran out the classroom door. I sped-walked down the hallway, down the stairs and looked up at the sign: Clinic.

For some reason I felt guilty, because I wasn't there when she came here. I should've walked her here myself. I made the decision to protect her but I failed. I hated to be _told _that Orihime was hurt or injured.

_I _should have been the one to—_Stop_

I told myself.

Both my fists clenched together. "Inoue Orihime" I said.

The nurse gently directed me to her room. There she was, lying down on a rigid bed, once again. I was to blame.

Tatsuki sat beside her rubbing her shoulder. She snapped her head up and glared at me, cold. I could have sworn when the nurse walked me in Tatsuki said something incoherently under her breath when she saw me.

"Wha…What happened?"

Tatsuki got up, glared at me and walked past me, shoving my shoulders and all.

"What the _hell?"_I muttered_. _Why has everyone been giving me the same attitude?

First Ishida now Tatsuki, but I couldn't think about that now. _She _was on my mind.

Her auburn hair laid across her fragile body, she was facing the wall. Maybe she was asleep.

I sat in one of the chairs and waited for her to wake up but suddenly the male nurse walked in.

"Ms. Inoue?"

She was silent.

"Ms. Inoue?"

She moaned and rolled over flat on her back. I immediately stood up.

"Mmm…Ichi…No…Hm" I winced. Was she dreaming about _me? _

"Um, what happened to her?" I managed to say.

"Excuse me but are you even supposed to be here? Don't you have class young man?" He said in a rude tone.

I sized him up and down, if he didn't tell me what happened to Orihime in the next three seconds, I would have flash-stepped and broke his neck. I don't know why but when it came to Orihime I became more…Violent.

"No…" She got up.

"Inoue…Are you okay?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine. Are you okay?" She let a dry giggle. I almost went ballistic, here she was laying on a cot in the nurse's office and _she _was asking if _I _was okay. It was as if she didn't want me to worry about her.

"Maybe you should…go back to class kurosaki-kun, I'm fine, really." She looked up at me with those big grey orbs.

"_No" _I almost growled, startling her in the process. My response was harsh but I couldn't help it. It aggravated me, like she didn't want my protection; she didn't want me to worry about her. I understand that she doesn't want to feel weak; I know that she wants to show everyone that she's just as strong as everyone else. It was like she was trying to be a fierce tiger when she's really a frightened kitten.

She batted her eyelashes and continued to look at me in silence.

"Ms. Inoue are you feeling better?" The male nurse asked.

"Yes! Much, much better! My friend Tatsuki brought me some lunch." She smiled.

He grinned "Well you can finish that up and I'll be back to check up on you again, you took quite the fall there." He checked something off his clipboard.

_Fall?_

"Yeah…I'm sorry." She lowered head in shame.

"No need for apologies, it's my job to take care of you." He smiled a little too friendly. I felt something rise in my chest again; I exhaled to let it out, so it wouldn't bother me.

The male nurse sneered at me and walked out.

"You fell?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah but it's nothing to worry about, I'm fine." The sorrow returned to her face as she got up to grab the packed lunch on the table.

No, not again. Why was she sad?

"How'd you fall?" I ignored her statement and worried more.

"It was in class; I tripped over a stool and hit my head on the lab table. That's all." She muttered. I sighed heavily. She was a magnet for trouble. I saw the red bump on her forehead. _Damn. _

It was like it hurt me too, I was a bit _too _worried about it.

"So really, you should get going to class, you don't want to miss reviewing the test coming up." She said with a fake smile, covering up her sadness, her beautiful sadness. Her eyebrows pulled together in a way where it made me weak. Her delicate face was unbearable.

"No…uhh…I have a study guide, I'll just stay here until you feel better."

She turned red. "N-no." Her jaw set. "I mean, you don't have to stay."

"But I want to" I said with authority "And I'm walking you home."

She dropped her spoon. She scrunched her face in thought then shook her head.

"Kurosaki-kun…I don't…its fine, you don't have to worry about me." She said low. I cringed at her reaction, like she stabbed me.

Wrong, I _want _to worry about you.

"Inoue, It's not about that," Why yes, yes it is. "I just…feel…obligated to-" I stopped, before I said too much. Her eyes narrowed, I'm guessing she was thinking of a way to finish what I just said.

"Look, I have to go to the market again." I hated lying to her, but it was the only reason I had to walk her.

"Oh…" She picked up her spoon and opened a jar of red bean paste, was this her favorite?

"Well, I think I'll go with you, I have some things to buy." She said. I shook my head

"Ye-yeah, that'll be good, you're not working?" I wondered.

"No, I'm off. I have to study for the test."

She seemed more relaxed now.

Ishida and Chad walked in. "Oh Kurosaki, you here!" Ishida said with a grin.

"Hey Sado-kun, Ishida-kun!" She smiled sadly, "You didn't have to come see me, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry but, you're our friend Orihime, we had to know of you were okay." He said smoothly, I would have said the same but, I had another whole different reason but even I didn't know what it was.

* * *

End! Read and please Review:)


	6. Baby Steps

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 6! Sorry it took awhile, ive been going through alot (emotional roller coaster) lol. I actually thought about quitting and deleting my stories. That wouldnt be fair to guys right? Lol So i here it is, i poured my own feelings in it to make it more realistic lol okay ill shut up. Enjoy. Hopefully i have the strength to upload another chapter lol Pray for me ^_^

Disclaimer: i wish i owned it...sadly, i don't, im not that brilliant.

Short Summary:_You're beautiful, you silly beautiful girl_

* * *

Chapter 6 Baby Steps

She walks gracefully with a sway that will make a guy weak.

I am one of them.

She speaks as if she is from a royal family, a voice of bells—high octaves.

I am fond of it.

Her skin…Yes, her skin, like a thin sheath of pale skin—like silk.

She is delicate.

The little tug at the corner of her lips makes electricity hum all over my body, my body is excited.

I am captivated.

The nameless emotion toying around with my very being, suddenly I found myself and Orihime standing alone in the room, no one else around.

I am guilty.

She looks at me with those grey orbs, in curiosity—like she was trying to read my mind. I swiftly shifted my gaze from her heart shaped face to Chad's, jerking myself out of my thoughts.

"Nice of you to make an appearance here Kurosaki," Ishida said while pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

I nodded. I wasn't even aware of what he said, my mind was far away.

"I took the liberty of copying the homework for you Inoue; I knew you'd need it for next class."

Her face lit up, "Oh, thank you so much Ishida-kun!" She squealed. "I completely forgot about that, thanks"

While Ishida handed her the homework Chad stared at me in suspicion. What was he expecting to find? "What?" I half-whispered

He raised an eyebrow. Had he seen that moment just now?

"Nothing…" He answered, scanning my facial expression.

"Umm…Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked. She caught me.

Yes, me. I was caught in my dazed trance, captivated by Orihime. What was this, attraction? Why yes.

Thankfully Mizuiro and Keigo walked in, I didn't want to answer that question—I didn't know how to.

"_Orihime!" _Keigo shouted while he pumped his fist in the air.

"You _must _be feeling better—here, I made that for you!"

Her smile was wider and she gasped, "Thank you Keigo but you didn't have to."

He gave her a get well card.

I sighed deep; Keigo was beginning to annoy me even _without _doing anything to me at all.

Damn that kid was skilled.

"Trust me I _wanted _to" He said in a slick voice.

She giggled uncomfortably and placed the get well card on the side table.

"Well, I'm going to head out, I've got to get back to my classroom. Ochi-Sensei wields a mean right hook and I do not plan on feeling that." Mizuiro said as he closed his flip phone.

"But you just _got _here!" Keigo protested, Mizuiro ignored him pointedly.

Uryuu chuckled. "I second that," He turned to Orihime "I'll see you after school all right?"

"H-hai" She nodded. Since when has Orihime been the center of attention?

Keigo took a step closer to Orihime and kept a smug look on his face.

I sat back in my chair, I wasn't going anywhere. I apparently made it clear when my frown deepened. Orihime eyes were glued to me. I didn't make eye contact; I just sat there and waited for everyone to leave. Chad could see that I was having some sort of malfunction with myself.

Keigo coughed to break the awkward silence "_WELLLLL…._I guess I'll go now"

He said in a dead tone. He had no intentions of leaving; I knew exactly what he was doing.

"I mean I _do _have a free period but, ya know," He stretched and yawned, assuming that Orihime was going to beg him to stay.

"I _could _stay here, ya know." He shrugged. "I don't really have anything to do…"

He looked at her and winked.

Her eyes widened in curiosity while I sat in my chair pondering over this boy.

What a peculiar boy! I wanted to twist his neck if he didn't leave in the next minute.

How aggravating. _Just leave. _I thought to myself.

"Oh no! Please Keigo, you don't have to stay here, it's boring. You should go home instead; it is almost the end of school anyhow. What's better than an early dismissal?" She said with a face that no one could refuse. The sound of her voice made me smile.

Keigo smiled too.

"Oh alright." He said in defeat. "But I will you see tomorrow!" He bellowed.

"Bye!" She waved.

Chad just stood there; he was the last one in the room.

"I'll give you guys some privacy. I got to go to class anyways" He shot one last look at me and exited the room. Orihime turned red beet red.

It took a good five minutes before she could start talking.

"Now, that everyone's gone…" She turned around slowly to face me.

She wet her lips "What's the matter with you?" She asked timidly. Like my presence scared her.

How could I have answered that question, I searched for words that I could have said to answer. I looked up at her. She stood there waiting, impatiently.

"Did I, do something to offend you? I-If I did…I'm truly sorry I d-didn't mean-"

Sometimes I often wondered how this girl was put on this earth. She placed her well being last on her list of concerns. She cared about how _others_ felt, she would always asked if _others _were okay, she never likes when someone worries about her, almost as if she thinks that she is a burden in our lives.

Her brain truly did work backwards. Did she know how important she was in our lives—my life?

I pulled my brows together and searched deep for a response. It angered me, for her to not know how I felt for her, or whatever I felt for her.

"Inoue…You should finish your lunch." I said, completely ignoring her question. I had no desire to answer her.

Not now.

She stared at me, her cheeks turned bright red as she said nothing to me. I looked away and scowled deeper.

Silence flooded the room immediately, the only thing I heard was her breathing, and she breathed steadily—in and out. I concentrated on her parted plump lips. Orihime looked so soft and so delicate. Suddenly staring at her lips made me feel strange, made me want to move closer to her, which was not a good idea.

She looked down, staring intently at the jar of red bean paste in her hands.

"So what are you planning to buy at the market?" I said—to start a conversation so that I could her voice again.

Her expression twitched, like my question had surprised her.

"T-that's not fair…you didn't my question." She mumbled almost embarrassed. I suppressed a sigh.

"What do you mean?" _Keep it light _I said to myself.

She pressed her lips together in thought.

"I was wondering…" she said slowly as she traced the lip of the jar with the littlest finger. "Sometimes you get mad t-too easily and you scowl a lot." The corner of her lips curled up as if my scowling was amusing to her. What could she possibly mean? I could agree that I was being a bit hot-tempered, impatient, and rude at times…protective. I frowned at her. Upset to realize she was right. I wasn't being fair; I wasn't really letting her know what was going on with me.

"But…it's ok. I understand we all go through things." She said in a low voice. I nodded

"Yeah…" I finally said, saying nothing more.

She got off the shabby bed and to place her lunch in the bag.

"Are you hungry?" She offered before she put it away. She was generous.

"No. I ate before I left."

She nodded and put it away. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm ready to go to the market."

I got up with out a word and headed towards the door. I heard her light footsteps trotting behind me.

* * *

Outside was sunny but cold enough to make my nose run and cold enough to see my breath. I had on a large jacket with fake fur in the hood and gloves. Orihime walked beside me wearing the thin school sweater. She looked cold. She folded her arms in front of her chest with her bag and glanced at the ground while walking—not looking at where she's going—not a good idea for someone like her.

We left the Kurakara High School grounds and entered the town. School was still in session for about another hour but the nurse dismissed us early. It was very uncomfortable walking in silence yet again with Orihime. I paid attention to her arms and when I saw closely that her arms were shaking, my walking stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me with a smile. "I'm fine"

"No, you're not. You're shaking." I placed my hand on her arm absentmindedly and felt her discomfort. She shuddered at my touch; I retracted my hand immediately. I took off my jacket and handed it to her. Her wide grey eyes looked up at me—almost bewildered—full of silent questions.

_What are you thinking? _I wanted to ask.

"Here" I said in a quiet voice. She hesitated at first but eventually took my jacket.

"B-But, kurosaki-kun, wha-what will you have to wear?"

I didn't care how cold I was, I grinned at her. "I don't need it." I could see that in her shyness she hesitated to put the jacket on. The sleeves were way too long, and the jacket went past her skirt. She looked up at me and grinned so wide, so adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

"Kurosaki-kun, I look silly!"

_You're beautiful, you silly beautiful girl. _I thought. She pulled up the sleeves to her elbows and I offered to carry her bag.

We got to the market and Orihime skipped to retrieve a shopping cart. She pointed a finger to her pouted lips in thought as we walked slowly down one of the aisles. Orihime took 4 loaves of bread and 5 jars of red bean paste so far. I pushed the cart while she pondered over the produce section. What a bizarre combination, did she find this…delicious? I recalled the time when she was at the hospital; she basically devoured the cookie I gave her, smothered in red bean paste. Maybe it was her favorite; I kept that in the back of my mind for future reference. She turned to look at me, confused, she walked over to me.

"Weren't you going to get anything?" She frowned while she said this. I tensed up.

_Shit. _I couldn't bear to lie to her again; I mentally punched myself in the back of my head for doing so in the first place.

"I don't really need anything. I just," Keep it light, I reminded myself I had to concentrate to stop myself from saying too much, I didn't want to scare her away.

"I just wanted to walk you home again." I said pointblank. I clenched on tightly on the handles of the cart—it was hard expressing what I've been feeling.

She paused; I can literally hear her heart drumming loudly. How much had I scared her? Well, I would find out.

"Why?" The word escaped her lips like a whisper. She looked at me with those gleaming orbs, I drowned in her eyes, those eyes—beautiful. My head was spinning, _keep it light _I shouted at myself.

"I can't stay away from you Inoue." Perfect.

She stared at me, blankly, her teeth pressing into her soft lower lip. That sight distracted me for a second. Strange, unfamiliar reactions stirred deep within me, I tried to shake it off. I failed, it was deep within, and it had to do with _her. _

"Then…don't." She said low, I looked into her eyes, they almost looked brown.

"I won't." I responded truthfully. Her eyelashes fluttered, what was she thinking? She placed the leeks she held in the cart and slowly walked to the next aisle. Probably trying to catch her breath.

I held back a laugh.

* * *

We were close to her apartment. The sun was setting on the horizon; the sky lit a bright orange mixed with fiery red color. Honestly, why haven't I paid attention to nature anymore? I carried the bags and was feeling quite exquisite—Now that she knew I actually _wanted _to walk her home daily.

"You didn't have to lie to walk me." She said while placing her hands in my jacket pockets. I could have sworn from the corner of my eye that she inhaled deeply. I wasn't sure.

"How else was I supposed to walk you?" I admitted.

"Erm…you could have asked m-me." She answered. Right, like she would have _let _me if she knew the _real _reason why I wanted to walk her. To protect her, at all times and at all costs. I turned from an obsessive stalker to a protector. Although I was honest with her, I wanted to walk her home regardless; I wanted to be with her.

"I'll remember that next time." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her deep in thought, biting her lip in the process. I looked away fiercely, suppressing any perverted feeling that came up. We reached her apartment. She held the key in her hand, she placed her hand on the door handle, and then stopped. Unwilling to leave, just as I was unwilling for her to go.

To have her unprotected, even for a few moments…

She struggled, her eyes fluttered, her lips were parted. "Will I see you in the morning?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered almost too immediate. Her breathing was uneven. She opened her door—still holding the handle for balance—and wobbled inside. I placed the bags on the floor by the door.

"T-Thank you, kurosaki-kun"

"You're welcome."

She nodded to herself, satisfied, and started to remove my jacket.

"You can keep it." I assured her quickly. I rather wanted to leave her with something of myself.

Her heart fluttered, I could hear it—that's how focused I was. Her sweet fragrance crept outside from her home, my head swam in it.

"O-Okay." She smiled. She closed the door slowly, waving. I turned to walk away. The sun had set and the sky became consumed by darkness.

How long has it been? _Damn _time flew by. I shoved my hands in my pocket heading home, although I didn't want to.

I smiled to myself, knowing that Orihime didn't freak out when I told her. There was a big swell of hope in my heart, wishing that Orihime could return the same odd feelings I had for her. Yes, I was sure of one thing, I have become more protective of her.

Finally I reached home. The outside lights were on _We're still open? _I thought to myself. I went to the clinic side of my house and peeked through the window, a few patients were sitting around the room.

Maybe my father was having a meeting? I walked inside and saw two teenage girls, beaten. I froze at the doorway.

"Ah, there he is. Ichigo, come this way." He demanded. Behind him I saw what it looked like to me, the patients' families. All of a sudden anger and fear came over me.

"What's going on here?" I asked urgently. I could see that my father wasn't in the playful mode.

* * *

Short but sweet:) Read and Review (puts gun to forehead) ;3


	7. Breathtaking

Hello Everyone! Sorry i kinda awhile. Well anyways here's chapter 7. And just a little message to the punk anonymous, "if you don't like it, don't read it." Don't waste your time and don't waste mine.

Short but sweet chapter guys, I think you'll like it, hopefully.

Summary: I had to go into the bathroom for a sec and rearrange some things, maybe take a cold, very cold shower.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah.

* * *

My father held a clip board in his possession, checking off various things. I walked over to him, not saying a word. Fear choked me. This atmosphere was thick and heavy. I didn't like it. Deep down something wasn't right.

"Ichigo take this," He handed me a report. I glanced at it.

Case #3224

Rape

Case#4123

Rape

Case#764

Rape, Murder.

….

My eyes widened. _Murder? _

The blood pulsed through my veins quicker.

Why did I suddenly feel like running back to Orihime immediately, to be by her side once again?

"Here you go!" Yuzu said with a smile, wearing her little nurse outfit. She carried in a tray with bandages and ointment.

"I called the pharmacy and you should be able to pick up your prescriptions in the morning" Said Yuzu. One of the mothers got up with a weary look on her face.

"T-Thank you."

"Dad…how many patients did you have today?" I said thickly. He didn't respond, as if the memory of today was too painful.

"Dad…please." I tried again.

"…22," He said low. _Twenty-two?! _

"You are _joking._" I growled under my breath, I didn't want to make a scene. My father looked at me suspiciously. I took a breath, and kept my face composed.

"One guy did this? That's impossible." I said.

"Ichigo it wasn't just one guy, it was a group, a gang." I didn't know if it was hot in the room but I felt it. I felt anger boiling in me badly. So badly that it became a flavor in my mouth.

"I need to work late again at the hospital and I need you to finish here." His tone became serious.

He quickly shuffled papers at the desk and took the report back.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" One of the patients called. He walked over to them at once.

"Ichi-nii, why are you home so late, you missed dinner." Yuzu said pouting her lower lip out. I couldn't really give her an answer.

"I'm sorry Yuzu." I said softy. She could see that my body language and tone of voice said I didn't want to be bothered. Her facial expression went to being sad to happy.

"Oh its okay, I saved it for you in the fridge just in case you get hungry." She half-smiled, so sweet and caring, just like m-…_No. _I told myself, _not now. _

That night my father left once again to work late. I helped the patients recover a bit then they went home. Yuzu and Karin cleaned up the clinic a bit then went to bed. Throughout that whole time I argued with myself. It wasn't just one guy, but then didn't Orihime get attacked by just one guy? Something didn't add up, and I had to figure it out. I finished cleaning the clinic and went upstairs.

I entered my room and found Rukia sitting on my bed deep in thought. She was startled when I came in.

"This has become an issue." She said as I entered.

"Yeah…" Was all I could say. Something was tugging me. I had to see her.

_Had? _I caught myself, damn I'm obsessed.

"I asked my captain if we could have a further investigation and he declined. He said it doesn't have anything to do with the Soul Society, don't interfere." She got up from the bed and walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I wish was something we could do." She touched my arm closed her dark violet eyes like she was trying to remember something.

"It's alright Rukia, at least you tried" I said dryly. She nodded.

"Have you noticed anything…different about Orihime?"

I struggled to find words to answer her question.

"I…haven't really noticed. Why?" I whispered. Then I looked at her, she seemed unsure.

"I don't know…just wondering." She walked to closet. She was hiding something but I could care less because I had other things to attend to. I started to head out.

"I'm going for a walk." I said not knowing if she heard me or not.

"Where to?" She asked.

_Orihime's apartment_ I almost blurted out unthinkably. Damn, stalker mode. Again.

"I don't know" I mumbled

As I was walking outside I argued with myself all the way back to Orihime's apartment but my less noble side won the argument and I went ahead. I had to know if she was okay, a phone call wasn't enough. A simple gesture of sensing her Spiritual pressure wasn't enough either.

_Really Man? You're pathetic. _

The white pain-in-the-ass interrupted my thoughts. I ignored him.

But the he was right; I have become _worse _than a stalker.

It was past midnight, the neighborhood where her apartment was located was dark and quiet. I looked around the back to see if there was anyone lurking around there. After my searching, I went up to her door.

Locked.

_Damn it _I thought.

I should be satisfied her doors are locked and no one is around. I should be happy right? Nope, I went up to her window. I looked through the glass and my breath stopped.

I could see her in her small bed, her covers on the floor and her sheets twisted around her legs. As I continued to glare like a peeping tom, she twitched restlessly and threw one arm over her head. She didn't sleep soundly. Was she in pain?

I was repulsed by myself as I watched her toss again.

_Enough _I told myself. About to leave, she twitched again. I froze and allowed myself to look at her face. It was not peaceful. There was a little furrow between her eyebrows; the corner of her lips was turned down. Her lips trembled and then parted. She looked beautiful, I was amazed at myself. How did I let myself be this mesmerized? I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" A thrill shot through me when she spoke my name.

"Good Morning." I said with a soft smile. I could see that her cheeks stained red.

"Um…Y-You're early" She said while she leaned against her door. I came about an hour early; the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. I was eager to see her and here she was. Her presence overwhelmed me.

"I'm sorry" I assured her. She shook her head

"No it's okay, I don't mind" She paused to wet her lips. I looked away to avoid any perverted distractions. This became a natural habit now.

"You can come in, I was making some breakfast." She said

"Sure" I walked in and placed my bag on the chair and sat comfortably on her sofa.

She walked to the kitchen. "What type of bread do you like?"

I rose a brow "Um, any type is fine" I hesitated.

"But…What are you making?"

"I'm just putting some wasabi paste on bread, want half a loaf?" She looked at me with her grey eyes. She did have a sense of humor.

I chuckled. She tilted her head to the side. Was something wrong?

"Well?" She repeated. Wait was she-

"Wait…you're serious?" I asked, hair flopping over my eyelids.

"Um…yes?" She answered while twirling her right foot. I laughed. I threw my head back and held my stomach.

"What's so funny? You find wasabi funny?" Her lip pouted.

"No, I find you funny. Now, move aside, I'll cook breakfast" I offered.

She suddenly turned light pink. "Y-you can't do that."

I turned to face her, forgetting not to get too close.

"Why not?"

"That's kind of insulting…to a woman in the kitchen you know." She said, while trying to take off her apron.

"Well, if the woman isn't cooking the right things—"

She threw the apron at me, while blushing.

"Don't insult my cooking Kurosaki-kun!" I caught it without looking. She smiled; it hit me, her beauty.

"I wasn't" I answered lightly. I headed towards the fridge and got a carton of eggs and butter.

"What are you going to make?"

"A normal breakfast," I started to play around with her. She gasped and turned red. I chuckled once again and she folded her arm and pouted.

"I'm sorry. Care to watch?"

She nodded.

This is what I wanted, having her by my side. It was what I desperately needed for awhile. I didn't even feel the need of going to school but, Knowing Orihime she would probably prefer going to school. As I cracked the eggs and placed them in the skillet, from the corner of my eye I saw…sadness.

My heartbeat quickened. I didn't like when she suddenly changed her mood.

"Kurosaki-kun…umm." She began.

"Yes?" _Talk to me._

"Last night. You said you couldn't stay away from me…is it because of the rapist?"

Shit. She had been thinking about what I said.

I turned to the skillet, making sure the eggs were cooking. I wanted to ignore the question. I ran my fingers through my locks and sighed. I could her breathing stagger when I did that.

"That's not the only reason why." _Keep it light. _I said to myself.

"What's the other reason?"

I forced my face to stay on the skillet, "You should you grab us some plates, I'm almost done."

_Too soon_. I figured.

She shook her head no. "Kurosaki-kun should stop hiding his reasons and tell m-me." She moaned like a kid. Something rise in my stomach.

I quickly turned to her and was half an inch away from her face. I could her heartbeat quicken as she gasped. My heartbeat increased as well. I glanced deep into her eyes; she glared back with the same intensity.

"I want to protect you... Can't you just accept that?"

Orihime shuddered when my breath hit her lips.

"Y-you d-don't have to do that…Kurosaki-kun..I—"

"I _want _to..." I roughly whispered. I walked closer to her, with a certain hunger. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was I had to get closer. She took a step back as I came close to her. Her lips looked soft and plump.

"...Lemme just..."

"K-Kurosaki-Kun…" She whispered in fear, or surprise, whatever she was feeling. I couldn't describe her facial expression. In my state of haziness I tilted my head slightly to the side, targeting those soft, glistening lips of hers. I tilted her chin up with one hand and hesitated for a moment. I leant forward and my eyes closed almost instinctively. They, at least, seemed to know what to do. Next thing I knew my lips were pressed gently against hers. I waited for it, a slap on the face or my head.

Amazingly, nothing.

I had kissed her, correction, she _let _me kiss her. As thoughts in my mind became vague I swiftly brought up my other hand cupped her cheek. At that moment I felt warm and tingly, the gears in my brain stopped moving. Time seemed to stand still. Her lips, delicate soft like silk pressed against mine made my head spin. She was like a drug and I needed more. I pressed harder and a light moan escaped her lips. I pulled away immediately. I scanned her face hard, she looked back at me bewildered, embarrassed even. I almost went berserk, i didnt know how to react after that.

But...Shit. Someone became _reallllllly _happy after hearing that.

That moan that she did wasn't good for me, I had to go into the bathroom for a sec and rearrange some things, maybe take a cold, very cold shower.

"I…I'm sorry… I'll understand if you want me to leave." I whispered

She raised her hand to caress my face, her cheeks flushed pink. She tippy toed up to me and gently kissed me. My eyes widened for a second then later closed as I deepened the kiss. My mind went blank, dark. I couldn't explain how I felt; it was my first time kissing a girl. Beautiful, breath-taking. The room smelled like burnt eggs for a min. My nose wrinkled—

_Oh Shit! _I broke the kiss, regrettably, and turn off the stove. Orihime quickly ran to the sink and got a cup of water. There was a small fire in the middle of the skillet.

"Shit, how did I not notice this?" I said to myself.

_Uh cause you were getting busy dumbass._

I ignored the ass hole and splashed the water in the skillet. The fire went out.

I sighed and looked at Orihime. She smiled serenely.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't cook huh?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I chuckled.

* * *

End of 7. R&R Love you guys!


	8. Turbulent

Hey every one heres another chapter! Thank you for every one who gave a review, i didnt think i'd get that many reviews on the shortest chapter lol but anyways! from now on ill be replying to you guys!

**ReveranceOfTheNightRain**: Here you go! :3

**Melnel**: I know, im sorry :( and if you havent noticed i changed my name, hope i didnt confuse you! lol

**foxfang27:**I'm thinking about putting lemon in it but im not quite sure, we'll ee how the story turns out:p

**Abby**: AWWW ^_^ Thank you so much! And i will continue!

**Insomniac1970:** Thank you! Your the first ichiruki fan that i know that likes ichihime, and i will keep up the good work! :3

**nypsy**: Thank you for reading! and yeah it did lighten up the mood but this chapter will bring the mood right back down again but the next one you wont be too disappointed lol and yeah hichigo is such a freak lol

Guest (idk who are): But thanks! :3

**LovelessDuchess**: Thank you, i try :3

**xfsHime**: Yay! Here you go lol!

**kuukkii**: you had the longest review and i want to thank you for taking your time to type that, Thank you so much for the encouragement, im glad you like it, ^_^ and dont worry i wont let it get to me, thank you sooo much

xoxoxoxox Thanks for all the reviews, love you guys :3!

Ok so this chapter is a short one as well but i already have the other chapter ready, but i decided to split it up in two because i want you guys to experience Orihime's POV. But this chapter is Ichigo.

Ok ill shut up now

**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything, just my story lol**

**Summary: _Nothing can ruin my morning, _Bullshit.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Turbulent

Breakfast was a complete failure but one thing was for sure, we both benefited from that little incident, I think.

_Nothing can ruin my morning. _I thought to myself, smirking in the process. Orihime cleaned the last dish and dried it gracefully then put it away.

"There, all clean. Kyaa! ~" She pumped her fist in the air then smiled at me. I couldn't help but return my crooked smile back. Her cute little outburst made me feel weird. I haven't felt that feeling for a long time. For a moment we just stood there, enjoying each other's presence in silence.

"Was…was that the reason?" She asked cheeks still flushed, breaking the silence.

"The reason why you wanted to walk me home, and couldn't stay away from me…was because…"

Her face twitched in thought as she was coming to a conclusion. I took off the apron and leaned against the fridge, arms crossed. Mainly because I couldn't keep my balance but that was beside the point.

"I n-never thought…t-that you…" She began to say.

"What?" In all honesty I panicked a little, panicked of what she might have thought of me.

"Oh…It's nothing" She smiled sadly. I didn't like that one bit. I cocked my head to the side.

"Inoue… you can tell me."

Orihime started to twirl her burnt orange hair. She bit her pink lip, afraid to speak. For a moment I felt uneasy, like I had tainted her innocent aura.

"Mmm..." She managed to say. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, just tell me…"

She smiled again then looked away, avoiding my gaze.

The haunting questions remained pounding in my mind like a hammer pounding on a nail.

Was it wrong to kiss her?

Did I hurt her?

Did she really get beat by just one guy or were there others?

Was she telling the truth?

Is she keeping the truth from me?

I had to know.

Something had been left out, the puzzle wasn't complete. Yet she seemed completely fine or so I thought.

_"Have you noticed anything…different about Orihime?"_

Rukia's little statement popped in my head. Maybe, something was off. I had to find out.

"We should go." I said. I didn't want to make this situation more uncomfortable then it already was.

Her eyes widened, as if she didn't want to.

"You…You're right" She agreed.

* * *

The long hand was on the 5, and the short hand was on the 10. This time I actually wanted to stay in class. Orihime wasn't in this class but I didn't want class to end, even though I wasn't paying attention. I needed time to think.

**_Fuck, you are really pathetic._**

_I don't have the time for this. _Fucking Hollow of mine, why am I cursed? I put my head down.

**_How do you not notice, I know you're a dunce but damn I didn't know you could be so fucking stupid._**

_Hey! Watch who you're talking to you bastard! And just what the hell do you mean?_

**_Why didn't you go to second base with the princess? I would have liked that. But of course knowing you, you're a coward so-_**

_Shut up. You bastard! _My balled up my hands into fists, he was irritating. Wait, why'd he change the subject?

**_I want her King. _**I pulled my eyebrows together,

_You-_

I could hear the greedy bastard laughing maliciously.

"Right, Mr. Kurosaki?" Ochi-Sensei said to me. The whole class turned to look at me. I blinked twice, my mind returning to reality.

"Uh…R-right" I hadn't the faintest idea of what she was teaching. She nodded to herself and continued to teach.

I sighed deeply. _Shit. _

My dreary class ended before I knew it, I was far too deep in my head trying to decipher if Orihime was keeping something from me.

I headed for my locker to get my packed lunch Yuzu made for me. Before I could even get there I heard her. Her soft giggle reminiscent of wind chimes. Orihime stood by Tatsuki holding a small jar of red bean paste. I could feel my legs already marching in her direction. But, just then, Tatsuki gave me the most coldest look and grabbed Orihime and walked off. Orihime gave me a sad glance and looked away.

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion_.What the hell? _I almost went after them but-

"Hey Kurosaki,"A hand grabbed my arm preventing me to move. The familiar voice called behind me, I sighed heavily.

I turned around lazily "Yes Keigo."

"Yo! So guess what?" I rose an eyebrow indicating one, I didnt care enough to ask why and two to show some what of an interest to what he was saying.

"I have a date with Orihime!"

"_What?!" _My eyes widened. This didnt add up.

"It was so bizarre, she asked me out of nowhere, but it was kinda of weird cause Tatsuki..." He continued to babble. My mind was completely fucked. A date? With Keigo? And what the hell was up with Tatsuki? Why was she avoiding me?

"Wait...did you say Tatsuki?" I demanded.

"Yeah, she was right behind Orihime when she asked. Well it kinda seemed like she was forced to ask me-"

"Tatsuki..." I growled, was all I said before I walked off. I felt hot, this wasn't good.

I could hear his laugh thickening in my head, I couldn't focus, I could feel the anger consuming in my body. I needed to _punch_ something, I needed to _hit_ something.

**_That's right...Keep_ _going_..._Hothead_** I ignored his little remark. I didnt know what he was referring to anyways.

My walking in the hallway was more a speed walking and pushing aside anyone who was in my way. What the hell was going on?

"Wait! Ichigo wait!"

"Rukia?"

The little woman caught up to me, she tried to catch her breath "Damn this gigai" She muttered under her breath.

"What the hell do you want, I'm busy" I spat out. I had to go protect what was mine.

She looked at me with concern probably knowing what was going through my mind, she understood me.

"Ichigo, Orihime is fine." Her cool fingers rubbed my shoulder, she tried to calm me down. I didnt understand, and it pissed me off more. I yanked her hand off.

"What the hell is going on? What do you know?" I blurted out furiously, I was so angry that my words were unintelligible. It came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

Rukia read my expression, she saw the pain in my face, I looked away, guilty.

"Look-" I began,

"Look, Ichigo. Calm down. She just trying to protect her...It's not...Just let it go." She held my arm again, comforting me.

My eyes couldn't widen anymore, What the hell did she know? And what the hell did this mean?

"_Let. it. go_?" I fumed. "Let _me _go..." I yanked my arm again "...and leave me alone"

My tone was serious and I felt horrible for yelling like that to her but this didnt make any sense. Tatsuki trying to protect Orihime? From me? For what? And what the HELL is going on a date with Keigo have to do with anything?

Rukia didnt know how I felt for Orihime, no one did! I despised the idea of having Tatsuki to protect Orihime that was _my_ job not hers. What pissed me off even more is something was off about her and I didnt know what it was. It hurt.

It hurt not knowing what she felt, I wanted to be there for her, love her, be everything she needs. I didn't want her to worry about anything and just depend on me, wholeheartedly. Does she understand what I feel for her?

_Ugh! _

I turned around and punched a locker. The sound of a metallic clash pierced down the hallway, everyone stopped and stared. The feeling of metal jamming into my knuckles wasn't pleasant, but the feeling of punching was good, I wanted more. I placed my bloody knuckle in my pocket and walked off.

_Nothing can ruin my morning, _Bullshit.

* * *

End of Chapter 8! I personally love this chapter because actually says he loves orihime here without noticing, throughout all this drama. sorry for all the drama but a story needs to be interesting right? lol and i looooveee when ichigo gets mad lol teehee^_^ Part 2 coming up soon. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, please let me know what you think will happen? Will orihime really go on a date with keigo? will ichigo tell orihime he loves her in the next chapter? I'll give you a hint...nahhhhhh it'll give it away lol until then!

**R&R! Love Yuh! **


	9. Turbulent (Pain) Part 2

Hello! Back again, told you i'd update soon. I'd like to thank **melnel, charninja LOL**, **nypsy** and **foxfang27** for reviewing, you guys are awesome! 3

Hope you like part 2, Orihime's POV.

**Summary: _I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but…you wouldn't want me._**

**Disclaimer: applied;**

* * *

I watched her speak but I heard no words. Her lips moved, words came out but they had no meaning.

I nodded my head and acted like I understood.

I looked away, wet my lips and took another bite of my loaf of bread. _He_ was on my mind. I began to find myself thinking of his crooked smile, connected to his nose, then to his eyes.

I sighed again taking another bite, his eyes.

Mystifying. Dangerous.

Those dark, fiery chocolate pudding circles of chocolate.

_Mmm. So delicious, _I accidently let a moan escape my lips. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"That bread must be _really _good Orihime, cause you're not listening to anything I'm saying right now are you?"

"Oh N-No I heard you!" I gasped. "Ehee…I…Just, the b-bread is really reallllyy good." I said over enthusiastically. Tatsuki wasn't impressed.

"Your face is red, Orihime" She intended.

Tatsuki turned to continue to conversate with the rest of the group. I sighed.

I felt a slight vibration on my lap which startled me.

"Eep!" I squeaked. Tatsuki stared at me once again.

"My-my phone…"i said bleakly. I glanced at the screen. 1 New Message.

Ichigo Kurosaki 10:47am: _Inoue_

I gasped, eyes wide.

Inoue…Was all he texted me. I felt the air get ridiculously hot, my fingers trembled. I knew he saw me. He saw Tatsuki grab me and run off. I hated the way I hadn't spoken a word earlier. It would have prevented him getting mad. And the fact that Tatsuki forced me to ask Keigo out, that probably really, really messed things up.

_Ugh this is so embarrassing! _

Inoue Orihime 10:47am: _Yes Kurosaki-kun _I replied.

I bit my lip and shoved of lock of hair behind my ear.

_He was thinking about me_ I smiled.

New Call: Kurosaki-Kun.

My cell phone, which Ichigo had given me, went off. It disrupted Tatsuki's conversation with the other people around.

"Oh! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" I bowed "Excuse me…Sorry" and scrambled awkwardly to my feet then went a few feet away from them.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue…" his dark, resonant voice made my heartbeat quicken "What…What the _hell _is going on?"

he requested. I was speechless.

_Oh god. _He sounded angry, "Keigo and Tatsuki?" He continued. I opened my mouth to explain but Tatsuki came up to me. She shook her head no.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, Um… I'm…sorry b-b-but…I can't…talk n-now." It was hard to say, it was painful. I felt like tearing up.

_I wish I can tell you, but I can't _I wanted to say.

"_What?!..." _His voice thundered in my ear, I flinched. Tatsuki tapped her foot, "Hand me the phone."

I knew she was trying to prevent Ichigo from talking to me until after my date with Keigo which was tonight.

Regrettably, I handed the phone to her. She pressed the end button and glared at me.

"W-why are you…s-staring at me l-like that?" I stuttered, looking off at another direction.

"Orihime I told you not to answer his call. I don't want this getting any deeper. I don't want you getting hurt." She placed a hand on my shoulder. I refused to look at her, why would she push away the guy that I loved sincerely? That wasn't protection. This was punishment.

"T-tatsuki…I"

"You said you didn't want anyone to know right?" She half-whispered.

The pain came back, all the pain returned. I looked at her and felt tears roll down my cheeks. She was right; I didn't want to tell him. If I did, he wouldn't want me.

He would think that I'm used, tainted, and dirty. I didn't want that for him. He deserved someone special, and that wasn't me.

_I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but…you wouldn't want me. _

I trembled under her touch, it hurt to stand, it hurt to bear the pain, but i have to be strong.

_I stumbled while walking to my apartment, my vision was blurry, I should've stayed at the bonfire._

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid me!" I whispered to myself. I tripped when all of a sudden,_

_"Hey baby…how's it going" an unfamiliar voice said. A group of thugs surrounded me._

_"Hey honey"_

_"What's up honey buns?"_

_"Yeah she does have buns doesn't she?" They all started to laugh. I panicked, my heart dropped, I tried to scream but it came out as a dry shriek instead._

_"Oh well look at that? She's drunk" One of the guys said._

_"L-l-l-leave me –hiccup- alone…I-" One guy grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. His breath was strongly filled with an alcohol scent. It reminded me of my father. _

_No, I thought. Not this again. "Please…" I whispered, already crying, choking up. "Not…not this…please" _

_The guy who grabbed me licked my neck with his disgusting lips, it felt like a slimy worm crawling up my neck._

_"Your so sweet" He whispered, my spine shivered. _

_"Hey I thought I was gonna get her?" One guy said. While he stopped, I tried kicking him using Tatsuki's skills. I kicked him where it mattered. He fell to the ground. _

_Suddenly, I felt myself falling backwards. Hitting the ground hard. Someone had grabbed my hair and yanked it down. I groaned silently as I couldn't scream. The blistering pain pounded as I rolled over to my side._

_"She's feisty, I like her." I got kicked in the back, and groaned again. No sound._

_"Damn I didn't want to do this…" The guys chuckled again. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My body felt heavy, and the pain was too much to bear. _

_Yeah, this definitely reminded me of my father. Just my luck._

_My skirt flew up, I felt my body being dragged onto a concrete platform. "I catch up with you guys later, I'm gonna have fun with this cutie pie." He yelled. I kicked as he tried to get on top of me._

_"No!..." I screamed dryly "No!...Stop! Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" I screamed out his name, wishing and hoping that he would come and save me. Save me from this torture. _

_The thug chortled sinisterly. I was so scared that when I tried to kick him again, he grabbed my leg and elbowed it down to the ground. His sharp elbow elbowed my thigh. Not only that, his weight, made it worse. _

_"Uh!" I cried out in agony. My throat had failed me, I couldn't scream-tears flooded my eyes,my vision was blurry. I tried everything in my power to attack the thug. He was bigger than me, but I couldn't give up. He tried to kiss me, when he did I bit his neck._

_"AHHHH You Bitch!" He threw his head back, gripping his neck. I rolled over and tried to run the opposite way. He grabbed a hold of my skirt and yanked me down again. My chin hit the concrete so hard that my head bounced up again. I gasped inwardly, eyes wide because of the excruciating pain. _

_He punched me in the face then he unbuckled his pants. "Kurosaki-kun…" My broken voice whispered. _

_I cried long and hard. 'Be strong' I heard my brother's voice in my head. _

_So I tried to refuse him but he beat me till my body gave out and had his way. _

_I blacked in and out. Imagining If Ichigo was here and what he would do._

_"What did…?" I heard a voice hover over me. "Oh my...Ino-Inoue..." It sounded like Ishida-kun_

_Was it over?_

_I tried opening my eyes, I felt pain everywhere. I opened my eyes_

_His eyes were full of tears. He cupped my cheek and looked at me shocked. My body looked bad. But I didn't tell anyone but Tatsuki and Ishida's dad._

_"Inoue" He cried. _

_I smiled it hurt though. "...I'm f-fine"_

* * *

Tatsuki looked at me concerned, "We'll push him away using Keigo and he won't ever talk to you again, if he is the dunce I think he is, he won't dare talk to you again." She assured me.

I kept the pain in; I didn't want to burst into tears again.

"I _will _find that man Orihime."

"It…." I choked up. "It's …"

Pain.

I put my head down. I was trying to be strong, all this time. My brother Sora taught me to be strong and not reveal weakness.

But why? Why should I be strong when it hurts so badly? Especially keeping all this in and not being able to tell the one I love. It hurts bad….internally, mentally and obviously physically.

"Its okay" Tatsuki wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "I'm here for you." She brought up the phone.

"But you can't talk to him," She handed the phone back to me.

I nodded. It vibrated again. Tatsuki looked at me. I pressed ignore.

I didn't want him to get to close to me. He didn't deserve me.

* * *

7:37pm

It was dark, only my room light was on and I was getting ready in the bathroom.

I placed my hair in a ponytail and put on a nice thin pink long-sleeved and a black silky skirt that reached up to my mid-thigh.

_Kurosaki-kun deserves a better girl. Even though I love him… _I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked so innocent. Innocent on the outside but violated many times on the inside.

_I shouldn't have let it get too far. _I shook my head in disappointment.

I went to my bag and turned on my phone. Keigo was supposed to show up at 7, he still wasn't here. My phone vibrating nonstop due to all the messages I missed when it was off.

"T-twenty-seven missed…messages…" I whispered, shocked.

Somewhere deep down inside I was happy but sad at the same time.

_Kurosaki-Kun: Inoue, Tatsuki hanged up on me didn't she?_

_Kurosaki-Kun: Please call me back; I need to talk to you._

_Kurosaki-Kun: Look if it's about the kiss, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just got caught up in the moment, it won't happen again, I promise._

_Kurosaki-Kun: Please talk to me inoue_

_Kurosaki-Kun: Call me back. _

I dropped to the ground; I couldn't read anymore messages.

"Oh god…" I sobbed to myself. "Oh please god…"

_I love him so bad…Oh kurosaki-kun if you only knew…_

A flood of tears gushed down my pink stained cheeks staining the floor as I held the phone to my chest tight. As if I was hugging Ichigo. "How-how am I supposed t-t-t-to do t-this!" I wailed. "Oh _god…" _

There was a knock on the door. I jumped in surprise "Oh my goodness!"

I got up and wiped my tears rapidly. Another knock.

"Uh…I-I'm coming!" I shouted from my bathroom, I tried to clean up, as in putting away lotion and cleaning the sink.

But as I did that the bottle cap for the lotion didn't want to stay on, I had a moment of frustration which made me step back to hit the bottle on the sink, while I stepped back on a brush which tingled my feet, I shrieked and hit my head on the medicine cabinet door that I left opened. I dropped the lotion bottle to sooth my head and since the cap didn't stay on the bottle it busted everywhere. On the mirror, floor, walls and on my clothes.

I sighed deeply and shed tears. My guess was Keigo pounding on the door again.

"I'm…I'm…" I got up to the door, tear-filled, tired, in distress. I opened the door and it wasn't Keigo.

He glanced at me with a stern look. How did I not notice his reiastu?

I stood there quietly, dazed, my thoughts incoherent.

Our eyes met and locked at the door way. His appearance was unbearable; his broad shoulders slouched as one hand leaned against the doorway panel. He was in his uniform, he just came from work. His hair, wild and spiky dark orange, he stood there like a god. He was beautiful not handsome. Handsome was too simple. His lean body looked so, so…

"Orihime,"

My eyes widened, flustered. Not just because he called me by first name but because he was here and not keigo. Tatsuki is gonna be mad when she finds out, but I didn't care.

"Ku-"

"I'm sorry, I know." He said in a low voice. I looked away focusing on anything but him. I panicked I didn't know what to say to him. Actually I had a lot to say but I didn't want to scare him away.

"It was very…hard—you can't imagine how hard—for me to simply watch Tatsuki take you away…"

He spoke through clenched teeth; his fiery dark eyes met mine.

I shuddered, his eyes were _so_ mesmerizing.

Breathe. I had to remind myself.

"I couldn't get a hold of you…" He pressed his lips in a thin line.

My cheeks felt hot, and I felt my stomach turn. What was this feeling?

Oh

Guilt.

It hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Do you have any idea what I feel for you?" He grumbled. He looked as though he was in pain as well.

_Don't say it… Please Don't…It shouldn't get any deeper._

He walked closer to me, I couldn't move an inch, and my limbs were unmovable.

He took my face into his hands, I closed my eyes.

My head was spinning when his cool breath hit my lips. Once I opened my eyes again he was right there.

His face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind, it was too much.

With no hesitation Ichigo crushed his lips against mine. I easily melted under his lips. All the thoughts that were circulating were quickly eradicated from my mind. His cool lips fully embraced mine feverishly; both my hands went up to grab his thick hair almost instinctively. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him closer to me. I felt like there was no one in the world but me and him. Like all my problems had disappeared. The sensation was electrifying, something I had never felt before.

This kiss…this kiss was better than the first one.

It was intense. I lowered my hands and locked my arms around his neck. Tilting his head to the side, he started nibble on my lower lip.

He moved my head to the side; his lips never left my skin. My blood boiled every time he kissed me, leaving a trail which felt like hot lava on my neck. I shuddered.

"I love you Orihime," He whispered coolly against my cheek. I quivered when he said that. I never would have thought he would fall for a girl like me.

_He loves me and I love him too. But-_

"I love you…Ichigo" I responded unthinkably. He froze then searched for my eyes, our eyes locked.

I wanted him to know. This feeling was indescribable, I didn't want to tell him anything, but then again I felt like telling him everything.

_Everything_

Despite what Tatsuki said and what I previously thought…

maybe…

"K-kurosaki-kun…I uhh…have something to t-tell you…"

"What is it?" he responded, curious. I bowed my head down. Telling myself time and time again not to cry and hope for the best. Hope that he doesn't run away after telling him. I bit my lip and swallowed hard. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Orihime" He said silkily. He caressed my cheeks then his fingers touched my lips, making me shiver.

"I…I've been raped." I whispered, Holding back tears and being strong.

I looked up at him and he seemed to be frozen.

His calm and affection expression slowly changed to a face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits. I was scared for a moment.

He dropped his hands from my face and balled his fists.

* * *

End of ch9 hope you liked it, interesting turn of events huh? lol R&R!


	10. My Princess, My Angel

Hello! Back again! Here is chapter 10, this chapter is a bit of a twist, both Ichigo and Orihime's pov is in there, so i hope you can keep up. Sorry for switching them around like that. Lot's of drama in here, sorry i die it down next chapter lol okay ill shut up lol

**kuukkii**: im glad you like it in tears lol (hugs) ^_^ i usually update like once every two to three weeks but sometimes i get so busy _

**onnoa**: thanks, i will

**xfsHime**: Thanks =^_^= i shall! :3

**Reverence of the Night Rain: lol im sorry! heres the next chap!**

**CharNinja LOL: **Lol, he gets angry but something happens :P

Thanks again for all the reviews, especially **nypsy** you make me think alot lol thanks for taking the time to review ^_^

Summary:_Tatsuki you have no idea how I'm feeling right now, so I suggest you back the hell off before I bite your fucking head off._

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my plot teehee ^_^

* * *

...

"I…I've been raped." She whispered. I dropped my hands. She looked at me, wide-eyed.

_The girl I love…_

A range of emotions flashed through me like a bullets.

Agony

Anger

Fear

Revenge

My body froze, my heart stopped and I felt a strange powerful, fervent need to kill. I was livid. I clenched my fists and was already thinking of ways to foolishly kill—I wanted someone's death so savagely—my hollow's thoughts became my own and for once…I liked it. For someone to take advantage of an innocent girl whom I love…?

I _needed _to kill, I _wanted _to kill. I could not stand here any longer and I _had _to go find him or them.

"Kurosaki-kun…It's okay" She said thickly—with fear, no doubt.

Surely Orihime could feel the brutality radiating out of me, it was obvious.

_"No _it's _not" _I snarled. "_Why? _Why did you keep this from me?" I demanded. My jaw tightened

She hesitated at first, water filling in her stormy honey brown eyes.

"B-because…I was afraid," She looked at me "I was afraid you wouldn't love me." A tear rolled down her cheek. I sighed, aggravated. She turned red, beet red.

This is where I needed to comfort her, but the lust for manslaughter was too thick. But nonetheless, I went closer to her and touched her cheek.

"You…" I couldn't speak. The pain was unbearable. She seemed even more delicate to me now. More precious, like a diamond in the rough.

"I love you…I love you." I whispered roughly. I kissed her nose, and then my lips lightly grazed her lips. I could feel her quiver under me.

"I love you…" She said faintly. Those words, I could hear them a million times and never be satisfied.

"Tell me again…" I pleaded against her soft lips. She raised her free hand and placed it gently on the side of my cheek.

"I love you…" She repeated this time with a soft tone, seductively rather.

_Enough _I told myself.

"I'm going to _kill—"_

"No!" She stopped me short. "Don't…its okay. It's over now." She said.

I glared at her hard. "No, it's not okay and it's _not _over." I said in a harsher tone then I intended. I paced back and forth in the living room. Orihime placed her back to the front door.

**_Come on King let's go. Let's go find them and kill them. I'm ready king, you know I'm ready._**

"These guys…" I corrected myself, "These _bastards_ take advantage of you and other girls, they _cannot _just get _away_ with this!" I roared. Orihime was startled.

"Ichi-"

"We got to do something about this." I grabbed the keys outta my pocket-Mizuiro's keys. I borrowed Mizuiro's M3 earlier to get to work. I needed information, since the Soul society couldn't help; I had to handle this myself. If I found the bastard I could just stab him with zangetsu and be done with it.

"Let's go" I ordered Orihime.

"Wa-wait where are we going?" She said panicked, while stumbling out the apartment behind me.

"We got to find him!" I said with an edge.

The car chirped as I walked around it.

Orihime stopped in her tracks.

"No…" She said, jaw set, expressionless.

I searched her face…"No, what?" I responded.

"I don't want to look for him, that's the authorities' job. Plus I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know. The only people who know are Tatsuki and Dr. Soken." She fidgeted with her fingers uneasily, she seemed uncomfortable.

"I just told you because I love you, and I couldn't keep it in anymore."

I sighed heavily and walked back to her.

"Well…what do you want me to do?" I asked, suppressing the annoyance my tone.

"You want me to sit back…a-a-and do _nothing?" _I could feel the lust so badly that it made my fingers twitch, I _had _to kill. I heard a chuckling in the back of my head. My hollow was enjoying this.

She nodded her head yes.

_Damn _this girl!

Damn it!

If it were anybody else I'd ignore their respond and go ahead to kill anyway. But this girl…this girl.

"_WHA-" _I began

"It's already hard!" She cried out, clutching her sides. There it was again, her beautiful sadness. I didn't like when she cried but I've never seen a more beautiful sight.

"It's hard…e-enough, just k-k…" She sniffled. Her body jerked while she cried, head bowed to the ground.

"…I don't…I don't understand." I responded slowly. A gust of wind blew by. The cool air hit my skin, I could feel my goose bumps rise. Her burnt orange hair blew violently in the wind. She glanced up at me.

"It's hard enough…kissing you…I can't even…"

My eyes widened. How couldn't I have noticed? Ahh… I was so selfish, not only have I kissed her, I was rough with her.

Damn it. Of course, I noticed before anytime I wanted to do something for her or be with her she refuses. Especially the time I stalked her home. She probably noticed me.

When she was in the clinic, forcing me to go back to class, walking her home, every time she looked sad; Ugh! _Fuck! _

Why didn't I notice? I shook my head in disappointment. Even my hollow knew.

**_Told ya King. _**I ignored him. I finally understood, her keeping this from me, from everybody, must have been hard. And the biggest worry, is me.

"I didn't want to get close to you, I didn't want you to love me, I didn't want this to get deeper," She wiped her tears—made no difference—and locked eyes with me again.

"Look...you don't have to kiss me…" My body trembled, my head felt hot and I felt like I was losing it. I closed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw. There was too much anger building up.

I took a deep breath, "You don't have to hug me or kiss me or even come close to me. And I'm sorry for kissing you—"

"I kissed you because I love you!"

"You love me because I said _I _love you" She looked at me flabbergasted like I insulted her. She pressed her lips into thin lip then parted them.

"No! …I loved you even before! I loved you before you even knew I existed, I loved you since my brother died Ichigo. I don't have any love for anyone in this world except you!" She exclaimed.

I tensed up. Those words…her words…I couldn't explain how I felt. The anger I felt quickly died down, as if her words were soothing.

"This is already hard enough! Kissing you and hugging you, I do it because I love you." The tears came back again. It hurt to see my princess cry.

"I don't want to hurt you Orihime, I don't want to be a constant reminder of…_that." _I used two fingers to shove her locks behind her ears.

"But-"

"Listen," I cut in, she sighed. "I don't want you to suffer. Don't you feel pain every time I kiss or touch you?" I asked concerned.

She looked off to the side as if she were remembering something. I scrutinized her expression…maybe she was having a flashback. I frowned deeply. "I endure it." She said in a broken voice.

"No" I said too quickly. "I don't want you to do that" She snapped her to look at me, piercing her stormy eyes into mines—angry might I add—looking for a response. Damn, that was sexy.

_Enough_

I commanded myself. I won't be thinking about that for a _long, long _time. I would have to get use to myself jerking my mind out of _those _thoughts.

"Don't say that…d-don't say that….don't…" She was turning red again,

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself! I know my limit Kurosaki-kun" She groaned. She said my last name? Ah, she says it when she's mad.

"Orihime, I don't want to push your limit, I can't control…myself…if I get too far with you." I admitted so foolishly. She probably didn't know how much she had an effect on me.

"Kurosaki-kun don't do this for me, I can handle—"

"I'm not only doing this for you, I'm doing this for me too!" I raised my tone a little. She pouted her lip almost whimpering—damn this beautiful woman, there's no getting angry with her. Her eyes drooped and she dropped her head.

"If you love me then, respect my wishes and just…take it easy." I said calmly.

She gasped and held her temples. She breathed in sharply. "Uh…Kuro…"

"What…" My eyes widened, I grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She fell into my arms.

"Orihime!" I panicked. "Orihime…ori-" I grabbed the keys to the M3 and carried her to the car.

I shut my door and roared the car to life. I stomped on the gas pedal, Orihime on the passenger side out cold. Every cell in my body panicked; I didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hang in there! Orihime! Hang in there, okay?" I panicked; I went straight to Uryuu's father at his hospital.

* * *

**Orihime POV**

I heard a voice of angel. His voice was so velvet and deep.

It can put me to sleep. I felt my shoulder being shaken.

_Orihime! Orihime! _

Yes? I wanted to respond but this sleep felt good. I didn't want to wake up. I heard the angel again this time pleading, crying to me to wake up. _Orihime please…_

Okay…but please angel, don't cry, be happy, I wanted to say. But I felt weak, I felt like sleeping. Boy this sleep felt so good.

_She should be fine _an unfamiliar voice said. I drifted in and out of sleep. My eye lids were heavy so I didn't feel like lifting them just yet, I wanted to hear the angel's voice.

Where'd you go? Oh angel of mine…where did you go?

_What did you do to her? _I heard…Tatsuki? Why does she sound mad? Tatsuki don't be mad, I'm fine.

Deeper…this sleep was taking me.

_We are not doing this right now, stop this, the both of you. _A stern voice said. What's going on? Was that Rukia?

_Tatsuki you have no idea how I'm feeling right now, so I suggest you back the hell off before I bite your fucking head off. _Whoa…was that my angel? I felt myself smirk. The atmosphere was thick and wherever I was smelled like germ-x and bleach. Was I at the hospital?

_"Doctor Soken please come to room 110, Doctor Soken room 110." _ I heard voices arguing in the room, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet.

"Why don't the both of ya's go outside, I think yer wakin' up sleeping beauty over there"

I know that voice…Shinji!?

"Stay out if this Shinji!"

"All this arguing isn't gonna to solve anything and yer beauty there needs her rest" He responded firmly.

"Shinji is right." Uryuu confirmed, I heard Chad grunt in agreement.

"This would have been avoided if _this _asshole over here could have just stayed in his place. I had everything under control and _you_ had to ruin it!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Look, I called Keigo and he said he was fine, he's not offended or anything."

"Rukia it doesn't matter, he ruined it now Keigo suspects…you dunce"

"Tatsuki…I don't hit women but you are _really _making me think twice about that." Ichigo said.

"Oh PLEASE, I _wish _you would lay a hand on me." She retorted. I had to wake up now, I can't hear this anymore. All my senses were coming back to me now. I used my spiritual awareness to figure out who was in the room, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Shinji. I felt Renji there too but I didn't hear him speak.

I opened my eyes and groaned the light was bright. Was it morning?

"Guys..." I said in a low voice. The arguing was loud.

"The controlling is a bit too much!"

"All I wanted you to do was to stay away from her!"

"You are _not _her mother!"

"You shouldn't be yelling!"

"Screw you!" "Screw _you!" _

"You shouldn't be talking!"

"You guys are proving that you are incapable of controlling your tempers!"

"Guys….guys…." The arguing continued.

I took a deep breath. "GUYS"

* * *

End of Chapter 10! What'd you think? R&R! Tatsuki's a bit mean here huh? what do you think shes trying to do? and Shinji is here yayyy i love him _


	11. How Can I Love You?

Happy New Years! Enjoy! Sorry i took foreverrrr, its kinda short but i just wanted to give an update since its been awhile, sorry for the wait, school started again and i just get so busy..im so sorry, i promise to update afew days later after this one...hope u like it, and i read on some the reviews that some readers were confused, hopefully this chapter clears up some things. kay ill shut up now:)

_Summary:I never wanted to leave Orihime's side._

**Disclaimer: applied;**

* * *

This was the time of day when I wished I were able to grab zangetsu, solve my problems and by on my merrily way. _This isn't gonna be easy. _I thought. I wanted to hunt down the group of thugs, beat them senseless. Orihime denied that request. Honestly I didn't understand how I kept my presence here—how I kept my composure. I shook my head in silence as I watched her in the rigid hospital bed.

"Ori-Orihime…I-" Tatsuki whispered, eyes tired. Clearly we've been up all night, worrying about Orihime. I kept my distance away from Orihime. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Why…" she said in a dry voice, like a sick person. My heart ached.

"Why were you guys yelling?" She responded. Rukia went up to the side of her bed and rubbed her arm gently.

"We're sorry Orihime, It's just … were just really worried about you." She said apologetically.

"Dr. Soken Said you'll be fine, he said your mind was on overload, your body was tired. Have you been sleeping?" Uryuu said concerned.

Orihime put her head down, guilty. Like she hasn't been sleeping right for awhile. That explains why she looked painful when I sneaked on her when she was asleep—I frowned at that.

"Oh…I was kinda stressed out…umm but I'm okay now I promise!" She smiled.

"Orihime…Dr. Soken…told us all." Tatsuki admitted. She was right. Even though Orihime tried to keep it a secret, it was hurting us all, Her weird behavior, not sleeping. Dr. Soken told the rest of us that she'd been raped. Rukia kinda knew because no one can hide anything from that midget. The rest of us was shocked. Chad broke Dr. Soken's office door.

"Look Orihime, were here for you no matter what, I'm sorry for what happened. Even if the soul society doesn't want us interfering with that situation, I'm willing to help in any way that I can." Rukia stated.

Orihime's eyes were watering. My hand twitched immediately, wishing to comfort her. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't touch her. Not after what she just experienced.

"Me too" Said Renji who got up from the floor.

"Are you feeling better?" Tatsuki asked. She nodded her head at once.

"Thanks, I'm fine." She smiled. She then locked eyes on me. I looked away. I felt like I caused her pain somehow. Kissing her, touching her, I put myself in her position. I didn't want her to worry about that anymore.

Shinji came by her bed and gave her something wrapped. She looked up at him with her gorgeous eyes.

"Is this…?" She unwrapped it slowly. "MY PINS!" She squealed. "Thank you so so so so much!" Shinji chuckled slightly.

"Heh…I wish….i wish it would have been sooner." His voice lowered. Orihime frowned.

"Shinji…" Tatsuki nudged him. Guess this has taken a toll on Shinji too.

"No Tatsuki its okay." She sat up a bit. I would have helped her but yet again didn't want to get too close to her. Damn these were the things I would have to avoid. How could I love Orihime while I am distancing myself from her? Maybe this is what Orihime was trying to prevent. Maybe this was what Tatsuki was trying to prevent, setting up Orihime on a date with Keigo not to get me jealous but to keep my distance.

_"Heeeeeeyyyyy Ichigoooooo what's up?!"_

_"Hey Keigo, are you still going on a date with Orihime?"_

_"Ohhh DUDE I knew you were gonna call!"_

_"Just answer the question."_

_"Yea uhh actually I was on my way over there."_

_"Well Orihime called me; she said she'd rather go out with me instead."_

_"Wha-What?"_

_Click!_

I needed a way for Keigo to stay out of the way. He probably suspects that I liked Orihime now, and is probably going to shove it in my face for the rest of my life. Actually now that I think of it, I didn't mind. Being teased about liking a beautiful innocent girl wasn't bad. I didn't care about my reputation anymore; all I care about is Orihime.

"You guys, I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want anyone to worry so much." There she goes again, thinking about everyone but herself. I sighed heavily. Tatsuki shot me a death glare, was she trying to intimidate me?

"I was trying to…stop all the arguing. Like Ichigo-kun and Tatsuki-chan." She looked at Tatsuki and pouted her bottom lip.

"Orihime I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want Ichigo to—"

"Tatsuki, I thank you for that, I really do… but setting me up with Keigo wasn't going to solve anything."

"In fact setting Orihime up with Keigo would have made funeral fer Keigo and Ichigo ending up in jail. AHA!" Shinji joked. Everyone stared at Shinji hard.

"Bad time fer a joke?"

"Look Orihime you really think I was gonna let you be _alone _with Keigo?" Tatsuki exclaimed placing a hand on her hip. Orihime seemed confused and frankly I was too.

"Then why'd you set me up with him?" She asked.

"I was gonna go too until I received a call from Keigo saying 'Ichigo stole my date'"

_Stole?_

She glanced at me again then looked back at Orihime. "Tatsuki…"

She looked at me again and swallowed hard. Was she…?

"Ichigo-kun loves me…" She said low and fiddled around with her fingers. I exhaled.

_Greaaaattttt…_

"I knew it…" Said Rukia.

"Finally…" Uryuu scoffed. Chad shook his head. Yea he knew.

"Aww damn…." Shinji spat out. He backed up and grinned widely. "When's the wedding?" Renji chuckled. I stood there and grimaced at him. I couldn't really talk. I was still in i-want-to-kill-somebody mode.

"Orihime…I know that. I wanted to keep a safe distance between you and Ichigo because…I didn't want you to suffer again."

"Well I'm not gonna rape her!" I said in a rough tone, I startled Orihime.

"I was just—"

"Being over-protective?" I cut her off, she turned red and clenched her fists.

"Oh don't be a hypocrite!" she retorted, she was arguably right.

I never wanted to leave Orihime's side.

"Please guys…don't argue." Orihime said in an angelic voice. It instantly, _instantly_ calmed me down. It was agonizing only being able to stand here, powerless. I had to do something.

* * *

End, please review, let me know what you wanna see :)

Annyeong! (korean for bye) ^_^


	12. This Girl

Hey my lovely readers, before i start babbling just want to say thank you so much for taking the time to review and thanks everyone who read this, it makes me happy teehee ^_^ Okay just like i promised here's chapter 12. the story is gonna get soooooooo good, you not gonna believe it lol ICHIGOO DIESS LOL JKJK lol im joking just messing with you lmao.

**Whitehero: **Thanks! Hopefully is does work out! (kinda confused, dont know what your referring to lol)

**MidnightGoddess: **i literally fell over when i read your review...i felt so special! thank you sooo much for reading i hope to continue to 'hook' you on...Mwhahahah (Evil laugh) :D

**FoxFang: **HAHAHAHHAHAHAH Thats true no one has updated in awhile, i didnt die yayyz! *high fives*

**JustDance3Fan: **THANK U THANK U yayyyy im your favieee =^_^= *does backflip* Thank for reading as well:)

**Nypsy: **BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAH LMAOOO you made me laugh lool no Tatsuki's not insane, she wanted to protect orihime, guess shes a bit selfish wanting Orihime all by herself *shrugs*

Thanks so much reviewing, i like talking back to you guys lol Okay so hopefully you enjoy this chapter, the drama dies down here but can you pick up a few hints? its not over yet. Btw sorry for the OCC maybe... maybe not idk and spelling errors:)

**Summary: ****_Shit. _****I wanted her.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own bleach, i never will :(**

* * *

12pm

1pm

2pm

I doodled on a sticky note pad by my register at work, letting my mind calm. Not to think about the situation too much. Customers came by my register complaining about how I was completely blank and emotionless. I actually scared a few people away. I didn't care; I had no strength to work. I didn't even eat lunch.

I just stood there at the register, waiting for four o clock on the dot so I can clock out. It was 3:30. Why did it seem like the last few minutes at work feel like the l_ongest?_ I felt like I was losing my mind, I wanted to punch a hole through my register screen. I wanted to be out there and hurt this dude who took advantage of my girl, other _girls. _Come to think of it now I was surprised.

Surely I, Ichigo Kurosaki, whom have slain 60 foot tall Menos Grande, can find a group of thugs. I've fought demons, monsters for god sakes; this didn't make any sense. I didn't want to hurt Orihime, she told me not to kill them. Tatsuki later informed me saying she didn't even want Orihime to tell me _because _she knew I would go on a killing spree. That and because she was just trying to protect Orihime.

She was at home now, probably being parented by Tatsuki perhaps. Of course if I could go out and search for them, everyone would be able to sense my reiastu and notice what I was up to. I sighed in defeat and continued to draw circles on the note pad.

"Whats the matter?" I heard a voice from behind me.

Kyan, my co-worker popped up beside me. "You've been gloomy all morning. Whats up?"

I _really _didn't feel like talking about this. My eyebrows pulled together tightly as I swallowed hard.

"My…my" _girlfriend. _No. I could not call her that, not yet.

"My…f-friend." _Whom I love _"She's been attacked…" I couldn't think about that now.

"I'm sorry… I" She looked really sorry, like she had done the crime. For moment there, just for a split second I saw an expression, like she _knew. _

"It's okay…" I was baffled. She seemed nervous. Maybe… No.

I just assumed she was really apologetic, but she couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Was it…the thugs?" She whispered. I suddenly went tense, my eyes went wide, jaw dropped. i scanned her face for several minutes, registering through phrase in my mind. I hadn't told anyone this. Anyone.

How did she..?

Suddenly, before I knew it, my arms went grabbed her shoulders tightly. She yelped and glared at me in surprise.

"What do you know about them? Do you know wh-"

"Easy there, Ichigo…" A familiar voice said. I craned my head to see Renji and Shinji. They snapped me out of my frantic daze. I glanced at Kyan again.

"Sorry" I muttered. She knew something.

Kyan shoved off my grip walked away almost too fast. If it weren't for Renji and Shinji, I would've have followed her. Kyan gave one last glance at me, bewildered almost in shock. I raised a brow.

"What are you guys—" Before I could say anything,

"_Excuse me! _Can I get some service here?!" Some rude guy cut me off, losing my train of thought.

"Can I get my stuff checked out _please?_" Most of the people at the store glared at him for behaving so loud and obnoxious.

"What the hell?" Renji muttered under his breath.

**_King…_**

_Shut up _I responded.

I clenched my jaw together tight before a snide comment escaped my lips. I just nodded my head and scanned his items. Shinji and Renji moved back a little, staring at the guy. _Hard. _As the guy gave me the cash for his purchase—rudely. I looked up to see if Kyan was still there. She wasn't.

_I wonder why she-_

**_King… _**I ignored him annoying hollow.

"You have a nice day." The guy said sarcastically, with a malicious grin. I just glared at him.

"Boy, talk about rude customers." Renji said as the guy walked away.

"I didn't know guys wore girly bracelets." Shinji snickered; Clearly Shinji had being too busy looking at the guy's sense of style.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Shinji made a manly gesture and pounded his chest. I snorted at his gesture.

"It's four. We're gonna have a guys night out whaddya say?" Shinji said with a huge grin.

* * *

There was an abandoned cabin on the beach. Way out in the outskirts of Kurakara town. It was deserted. I was actually kind of content rather. The air felt thick at work, once I arrived here, it was cool and light. I was able to think clearer. I touched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes tightly. Damn this took a toll on me. I needed to calm down. I took another sip of the coconut juice Chad prepared for us. Renji laid down a bench with his wild hair let loose, like red flames.

"Think of it this way, Orihime has her protection back, her pins. She'll be fine now, this won't happen again. So just don't think about it so much." Renji stated.

I stared at the ocean looked at the horizon where the sun was about to set.

Renji _was _right. I hadn't thought about that.

But that would mean Orihime wouldn't need me around so much to protect her anymore.

_No_

I quickly shoved that thought in the back of my head.

Shinji sipped his out of his coconut.

"Just relax dude." He said lazily while he sat down.

"The thugs are still out there. We can't forget about that." Chad reminded us. Shinji scoffed.

"Then we'll kill 'em" Shinji responded, I laughed inwardly. Shinji made me feel better with his remarks.

"We can't, Ichigo's princess over there asked us not to." Renji said as he shook his head.

"She told you not to go after them?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. Damn that girl, that annoying, sweet, innocent girl. Damn I loved her. I believe I was...what was the word, whipped?

Yes whipped. I was whipped. I sighed heavily.

"I can't believe we're still talking about this." Shinji said deadpanned. They continued to speak and talk about things I wasn't really interested in but I nodded here and there to show I was paying attention. The sun was setting on the horizon it created a beautiful aura in the sky. It shone straight into our cabin, what a breathtaking sight it was. Dozens of coconuts were spread all around us and we basked in the beauty of the sunlight, exchanging verbal remarks. I was enjoying this 'guys night'.

We were all laughing when my phone decided to enter the conversation and rung aloud. I reached for my phone.

**New Call From: Orihime Inoue.**

I suddenly felt my phone become a thousand pounds heavy, my heart pounded a bit faster. Damn this girl _really _had an effect on me… this girl. I suppressed a smile,

"I gotta take this." I said uneasily. Shinji had a smug expression. "Who is it?"

He knew damn well who it was. "Shut up." I walked out the cabin and answered it.

"HELLO!?" _Shit _I cringed as I pulled the phone away from my ear. _My poor ear!_

"Damn…" I muttered. "Orihime…"

"Oh! I did it!" She yelled over the phone. I practically held the phone away from my ear because her voice was so loud and alarming.

"I've been trying to call for an hour!" She said in her high-pitched voice. I smiled a bit.

"An hour? Why what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I felt as if my nerves were doing jumping jacks.

"Ichigo-kun, I'm not always in danger." She responded. I guess i was _kinda_ being too cautious.

"Then why'd you call?"

"Um…I wanted…uh…" She hesitated.

"_BANG!" _A loud clatter phone her side, I cringed again.

"Sorry! Sorry I dropped the phone."

I slammed my hand over my forehead, imaging Orihime dropping her phone like a bazillion times. I groaned to myself.

_I got to save up to buy her an extra phone._

"I wanted to ask kurosaki-kun how his day was." Her warm voice was softer now. I felt a small arrogant smirk tugging upon my lips. _She _asked how _I _was; this was an interesting turn of events. I was almost, _almost_ surprised by her question.

"_oh…_It was…stressful but Shinji and Renji stopped by to take me out for a guys night." I managed to say.

"Oh that must have been fun!" She declared followed by a scratchy noise in the back ground "Ow."

"Ori-"

"Heehee~ I fell."

_Ugh ... She says she not always in danger but yet she find little ways to get hurt _"Orihime are you home?"

"Actually…."

Her tender warm voice sounded like it was behind me. For a moment there I thought my cheap cell had some good ass signal reception. I turned around to see…_her._

"Ori…How did you…?" I began. She wore a beautiful red sundress, her hair in a braid placed neatly on the side of her left shoulder.

"Surprise!" She said in a cheerful voice—hands in the air. I looked behind her in a distance, Shinji and the boys waving to me. Shinji decided to be gay and blow kisses at me. My hand twitched to flip him off but Orihime was standing there in front of him. I didn't want to be rude so I decided to punch him in the nose later.

The sun had set awhile ago but it wasn't dark yet. I felt at ease when I saw her hair pins clipped on the end of hair braid. I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"I surprised Kurosaki-kun huh?" She asked. _Kurosaki-kun?_

I chuckled, and glanced at her. She blushed furiously "I can't keep up with you Orihime."

She pouted her bottom lip and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"My name, you switch back and forth."

"Hmm," She pondered for a second. "I like kurosaki-kun better" she said. Her large gray eyes were very bright as she looked up to me with a serene smile. I sighed deeply.

"Kurosaki-kun look!" She ran towards the ocean pointing at some unfamiliar birds that usually spread alongside the shore. She started to chase—well _tried _to chase one of the birds but ended up stumbling in the process. In the midst of that, in the back of my mind, I was still worried.

_How can I love her?_ _I don't want to be a constant reminder of…of_

"Look, seashells! This one looks like Tatsuki-chan" She giggled. She seemed. Normal. I guess I would have to accept that.

"How was your day?" I asked trying not to drown myself in my thoughts.

"Well after I got home from the hospital, Tatsuki-chan made some_ really_ good breakfast for me! Then we watched movies and talked about…umm things!" Surprise quickly flashed across her face, like she was about to say something she didn't want to say.

"What _things?" _I demanded, eyebrows pulled together, she looked me, trembling. I lowered my head a bit, hair falling over my eyes.

"Well?"

My phone rang again. Orihime seemed relieved, saved by the bell, well ringtone. Disappointed, i jammed the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_?"

"Kurosaki… I…" I didn't recognize the voice, and I didn't check the caller id before I answered it.

"Who is this?"

_Click!_

What the fuck? I called back, no answer.

**_King… Let's go look for him now, before he takes her again. I wanna kill him, for good. Come on!_**

_No…_

**_So your just gonna let it go? You're not gonna do anything? Not even if you've seen him already?_**

My eyes widened. Seen him? When have I seen him? I had forgotten his face after all this time.

_Wha..What are you talking about? _He didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" She asked politely, I shoved the phone in my pocket and shrugged.

"Nothing. So the boys set you up to come here? I'm surprised Tatsuki didn't object to this." I quickly moved on to another subject. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Everyone figured it would cheer you up. Everything has been so…down lately." She said.

"Well, I got to admit, it worked." She smiled and I became weak. For Some reason a part of me ached to touch her. Perhaps it was the way the afterglow of the sun shone on her skin. No, her hair, the way her fiery orange strands lay across her shoulders. Her braid had untied after her chase with the birds, or her warm, gentle voice making my heart race. Damn she was gorgeous. Why haven't I noticed this before? When I first met her?

"Kurosaki-kun?" She called out my name. The way my name rolled out her lips…yes. I loved when she did that.

_Shit. _I wanted her.

Did she know what she was doing to me? Does she know?

"Kurosaki-kun… Are you…" She came closer to me.

Bad idea.

I imagined her lying across her bed, beneath me.

"Damn it…" I whispered. I lowered my head feeling ashamed, mentally punching myself.

_Enough. _

"What's wrong?" She asked tenderly.

"N-Nothing…" I raised my free hand to shove her messy lock behind her ear.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"For coming here and making me feel better, I guess I was a bit tense." I grazed her cheek lightly

"I just wish I can—"

"Get your revenge?" She answered immediately. She knew me too well. "You're going to rape him too?" She exclaimed eyes wide. Okay never mind, not so well.

"…" I dropped my hand, lips in a thin line.

"Just kidding…" She beamed with a huge smile. I snorted getting used to her ridiculous remarks.

"I know." I replied sourly.

"It's alright," She ran her fingers through my hair, _oh god _it felt good.

"It's alright…." She repeated, comforting me. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't have to fight."

_But I want to…_

**_And we will _**

* * *

7 am

I became aware of the morning light shining through my window and the ridiculously loud alarm clock that rang. I rolled over lazily to slam the snooze button. I rolled back over and stretched.

I Realized I had a friend poking out my pajama pants. I groaned heavily and placed the pillow over it. I didn't remember my dream but waking up to that must meant my dream must have a…_naughty _dream.

"Ichi-nii breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled. I roll out of bed and put on sweat pants and a t-shirt on. Yuzu's cooking practically dragged me out of bed and sat me at the table. Before I could sit down from the corner of my eye I saw a flying object headed my way. I expertly dodged whatever it was and took a stance, ready to kick down my psychotic father.

"WOW you're getting better!"

"You're _crazy_!" I hissed. Aggravated i grabbed anything i could find and threw it at him.

* * *

It was a Saturday; everything seemed to be back to normal. I was at my desk after breakfast surfing the net on my laptop, enjoying the silence.

"Good Morning" As Rukia walked in.

"En…" I said. _Disturbing my peace._

"Morning Lover boy" I could almost feel her huge grin behind me.

"Get off my case." I replied sourly. Rukia chuckled. "So how was your night last night? Didn't that clear your mind a bit?"

I sighed heavily; there was no ignoring this woman, "Yeah…it did."

"I'm such a great event planner!" She exclaimed while unpacking some things in my closet. Well her 'room'. _Pfft _Whatever.

**New Instant Message: Orihime Inoue**

I felt the corner of my lips lift.

**Orihime Inoue:** Kurosaki-kunnnnn~

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Hey Orihime, how's your night?

**Orihime Inoue:** I finally got some rest, the aliens and the tiny green men gave me some magical sleeping dust which helped me fall asleep! ~

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Oh…that's good?

**Orihime Inoue:** How's yours?

_Missing your touch. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** It was okay.

As I was tying I felt Rukia big dark eyes over my shoulder, glued to my computer screen. I paused for a second. I looked up at her smug expression.

"Can I help you _find_ something?" I said dead panned.

"I'm just happy everything is okay. Orihime is fine."

**Orihime Inoue** Has Logged Out

Well that was weird.

"Maybe she lost her connection?" I muttered to myself. Rukia shrugged and went back the closet. I grabbed my phone and called Orihime just checking to see if everything was okay.

No answer. _Hmm. _

I didn't want to overreact so I waited a few minutes, waiting for her to call back. My phone rang 2 minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo?" A deep voice answered. This was not Orihime.

"Ichigo it's your manager. I was wondering if you can come in and work for Kyan today. She's sick."

"Oh…" was all I managed to say.

"Oh great come in at 2!"

"Bu-"

_Click! _

Shit.

"Who was that?" Rukia asked while throwing clothes into a pile on the ground.

"My job…I have to go to work."

Damn my manager's bad hearing.

The market was busy today, the lines at the registers were long. Kyan was lucky she wasn't here, this was hectic. Shopping carts were everywhere and the store merchandise was disorderly. I spent five hours at work, working like slave. Bullets of sweat rolled down the sides of my forehead and didn't even look at my cell phone. As the day was over I clocked out and headed the evil double doors that always gets stuck when i happen to pass by. Causing a nice bruise on my forehead.

It was dusk and the streets became more crowded as people came off work. I decided to head to over Orihime's Apartment for a visit. i promised myself i wouldn't stay long.

I reached the building and knocked on her door and to my surprise. It wasn't Orihime.

"Kyan?"

* * *

End of Chapter 12, Now i need some serious reviews here so please please review, yes EVEN you lurkers! I shall not update until i know you guys are alive lol seriously i have lol 70+ followers and only 5 people who review lmao

Love you mah pretties! R&R 3


	13. The Hunt

Hi Hi everybody, thank you so much for continuing to read my story, and for reviewing, i got 20 reviews on my last chapter! LIKE OMG i was SOOO HAPPY, i know you guys are alive! WHy can't y'all review like that all the time? :( (Whimpers) Lol but Here's chapter 13 WARNING someone will die soon and i tried not to make this an action/fighting story, but my sexii ichi told me he wanted to fight so, there will be just a little, tweeny weeny fighting not alot but it will flow great with the story trust me. Now i added some of my own characters if you havent noticed, such as Kyan, another char comes in this chapter too, hopefully i didnt ruin the story with these characters. and the story is almost over peoples just a few more chapters and im done, but i promise to make it good. Lets see how this chapter goes! I'll shut up now :) Enjoy!

**Summary: _Please don't hit her Ichi...please._**

Disclaimer: Applied.

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

The short dark haired girl held the door open just a crack, like it was her house. Expression in disbelief, like she couldn't believe i was standing there. _What the fuck? _I did not wait, I let the rage surge through my veins without suppression. I let my hollow's emotions take over. It was easy, his thoughts were mine. I didn't give a shit what happened, I'm killing somebody today.

"Kurosaki...?!" She gasped, flustered. She slammed the door immediately.

.._the fuck?_ Multiple veins twitched all over my face, my hands closing into fists.

Why is Kyan here in Orihime's Apartme-

...No i couldn't complete the thought, my actions got the best of me. My mind switched to beast mode. _Fuck It._ I took a step back and kicked the fuck out of Orihime's door. I kicked it so hard that the hinges on her door that were screwed on the the door frame broke. It collapsed and I made my way inside like nothing happened. Kyan didnt know how to react, mouth slightly open, the color draining from her face and she stood staring wide eyed at me. Orihime stood by her bedroom door, stunned. She glanced down at what used to be her front door. Oops.

"K-kurosaki-Kun?!" She cried.

I looked at Kyan then to Orihime, then back to Kyan. I walked off the broken door, pieces of wood crunched under my chucks. Kyan backed away defensively, taking short breaths, almost hyperventilating.

**Protect her. **

"What the _hell _are you doing here? What are you doing to Orihime?" I demanded. I had to protect what was _mine. _Kyan, startled by my voice, stumbled back into the wall by Orihime's bedroom door.

Orihime tugged on my sleeve, "Kurosaki-Kun! Please stop, She's..." My anger boiled up to my ears so much that Orihime's words were incoherent, what ticked me off was that Kyan wasn't answering my question. And I was already pissed, my patience was wearing thin. No correction, I had no patience.

**Kill her, king...She's a threat.**

I obeyed unthinkably.

"You're gonna act like your deaf?" I bent down to wring her up by the collar but Orihime interfered by stumbling in front of me.

"Ori-"

"Kurosaki-kun cannot hurt Kyan!" She extended her arms out defensively towards my chest, a futile attempt. Orihime panted. "Please stop Kurosaki-kun, please Listen."

I clenched my fists hard towards Orihime, targeting Kyan. Kyan must've followed me to Orihime's house one day. It was difficult, I couldn't calm down. Damn it I couldn't trust anybody.

"Why the _fuck _are you here? Answer me damn it!" I roared. Kyan got up shaking behind Orihime, not taking her eyes off me. Orihime inhaled deeply and locked her eyes on me.

Orihime came closer and cupped my face. "Look at me..." She demanded silkily. I shifted my hard gaze from Kyan to Orihime...My eyes lowered.

"Look at me...Ichigo..." She whispered softly, "Do you trust me?"

What kind of question was that? I switched my attention to Orihime's delicate face, She instantly became calm and so did I. "Of course I do" I whispered. I calmed down but I was still consuming anger.

"Then don't hit her."

I ignored her and searched her eyes, "Are you okay?" That's all I cared about.

She sighed, "I'm fine..." She let go of my face and grabbed Kyan's wrist. "Kyan is... She's...His sister..."

I was stuck and rose a brow. "Whose sister?" Kyan sighed and looked off to the side. She looked pained.

"Katashi..." Her voice was dry. Katashi, didnt ring a bell.

"I don't understand, Who is Katashi?" I asked clueless. Orihime looked up at me, eyes as wide saucers.

"The guy you wanted to kill. The leader of the gang going around targeting women. The guy w-who..." She paused to wet her lips, "Who attacked me."

My body shut down. I, now honestly, didnt know how to react.

"I came here to-" She began, I didn't let her finish.

* * *

_Orihime Inoue_

His body remained still like stone, unmoved. I literally felt my heart pounding in against my ribs, like it wanted to escape. I didnt know what to expect.

_Please don't hit her Ichi...please. _

Not even a second passed by, Ichigo sent her flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. Her body made contact with the opposite wall and she slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I trembled uncontrollably while I saw Kyan lay unconscious on the ground.

"I told Kurosaki-kun not to-"

"_Stop_...Just stop." He shouted viciously. I snapped my mouth shut and said no more. Lips quivering and body trembling. My vision became blurred. No. No I didnt want to cry...but. His facial expression was scary, like he seemed untamed. I clinged to the sides of my skirt tightly, preventing the tears.

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_D-don't do it._

"I'm gonna find him, then i'm going to kill him slowly." He said in a low voice. He bent down to Kyan, picked her up and put it over her his left shoulder.

I wanted to so much to talk, but I couldn't. I could not speak, but I wanted so badly to cry. I bit down on my lip hard to prevent it. But I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. But as bad as I wanted to cry, I became so frustrated. Ichigo did not know why she was here, she gave her explanation to me, and I forgave her. She also told me something that i couldn't bring myself to believe. I shut my eyes and opened them again to ensure that this wasn't a dream, that this wasn't a lie.

I wanted to wake up, I shut my eyes tightly and wanted to wake up.

"Orihime..."

I shook violently at the sound of his voice, it ran down my spine and made me shiver. I kept my eyes shut, wishing to wake up. But the news Kyan told should be good news. I should be glad, I should rejoice. A part of me wanted to ask her, how did she know? I was the one pinned to ground, not her. Yes I did black out and yes even Dr. Soken confirmed that I was...

I should accept the fact that I am still...pure.

I didnt know what I felt, all I felt was pain, all over. How did she know?

"Orihime." He said a bit softly, I opened my eyes this time, into his chocolate pools, the feature that makes me weak at the knees.

"Don't cry." He simply said. I swallowed hard and stared blankly at him.

"I'm not."

"You're-"

"I'm not." I repeated.

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

It was about 11:40pm, close to midnight. It was a long day, It felt like it would never end. I was still dressed in my work uniform. I contacted everyone and updated them about Kyan. Uryuu said he had to finish something up with his father and that he would catch up with us later. What would be more important than this?

Rukia and Renji started their incantation to search for a similar spirit ribbon that matched Kyan's. Since they were related it would be easy to find him.

"Found it" Rukia muttered. "Track it." Replied Renji. Rukia gave a quick nod. Rukia and Renji kneeled on the floor, hands on the ground, searching for Katashi. It seemed like a circle of light appeared between them, showing images of faces. Shinji sat on my bed as well as Orihime. She stayed quiet the whole time, she never looked at me. I didnt care at the moment because I was determined. I wanted to find this guy and the gang end their lives then live on peacefully. I would apologize to Orihime later.

Chad placed a hand my shoulder. I looked at him.

"What?"

"You know what to do." He whispered.

Hell yes I knew. "I know." I replied rather curtly, cause it was weird. Why was he saying this?.

"You _know _what to do." He repeated firm. I stared at him like he had ten heads.

"Wha-"

"Wait a minute." Rukia said, expression in shock. She shook her head in disbelief, "this can't be right." The circled disappeared. Renji cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter?" Rukia got up from the floor, closing her eyes.

"I sense him...But i shouldn't sense him like this." She said, she looked confused.

"What is it?" I said.

Orihime continued to act as if i was invisible and looked out the window. Shinji got up and smirked. "I knew it. Looks like we get to fight after all."

"Katashi has spiritual pressure." Rukia stated.

"Doesn't everyone have spiritual pressure?" I said, clueless, once again.

"Katashi has _spiritual pressure._Like you and me."

Suddenly I felt the need to change into my shinigami form. Orihime seemed uninterested in this subject, she continued to stay quiet. It bothered me. Renji scoffed, "So then, is she...?"

"No I don't sense it from her." Replied Rukia, glancing at Kyan who Still laid unconscious. Earlier I had no control, i didn't know the meaning of self-control. I unleashed my anger and attacked Kyan, my co-worker. I didn't know if it was wrong at the moment, but studying Orihime's reaction made me feel like shit.

"Damn Ichigo, you could have at least, kept her alive fer some questionin'." Shinji joked.

"This is no time for jokes Shinji, and we can't just go up to him and attack him. He might be a human with spiritual pressure like, Keigo and Tatsuki." said Renji.

"_It doesn't matter!_" I snarled, Everyone became quiet."He still _did_ what he _did_ and the only consequence for that is _death." _For a moment, I thought i saw something.

"Ichigo we can't do that unless we know for sure if-" Rukia was quickly silenced as was I as we all knelt to the ground. It was as if the house collapsed on us, but it wasn't the house.

We all fell to the ground, immediately. Orihime shrieked so loud that it pierced my ears, I wanted to run to her but I could not. Shinji grabbed Orihime and huddled over her. A second later, the feeling vanished and so did Kyan. What the hell was that? Rukia locked eyes with me.

"It was him" She said terrified.

* * *

Okay! So end of Chapter 13, So what do you think if Ichigo's behavior, he's such a hothead? Did you think Ichigo was gonna act like this? I need to see some serious responses people! What do you think will happen? Was Orihime really raped? Poor Ori :( I switched to Ori and back to Ichi cause i wanted you guys to have a taste of what ori was feeling.

Thank you so much for reading! Read and review! Yes lurkers, you too! :3 R&R!


	14. Memories

Hello my loves, hows it goin? (whimpers) I know i know i havent updated in awhile, im sowwy. Ive been so busy with work and school and i also have been working on other stories so check them out if u have a chance. i want to thank you for all the reviews i recieved hopefully this chapter makes you happy, i work hard on this, im not really good with lemon so dont judge me hard! Oops did i say lemon? *winks Enjoy:P

Summary: _Fuck. _

**Disclaimer: Applied whatever!**

* * *

_. . ._

_Let it go._

It repeated over and over again in my mind over the course of 6 hours.

Bullshit! how could I let it go? First the soul society doesn't give a fuck now they do? Its preposterous! I was beyond pissed.

We left around 10pm. It was close to 4 o'clock in the morning. We were driving in Mizuiro's Black BMW M3, I had it in my possession for about week now.(More like I never gave it back) His father assured me it was just a company car, and since I was good friends with Mizuiro it wasn't a problem for me to use it. The destination was 6 hours away, the road seemed endless. I sighed heavily as I continued to drive on. Orihime held her phone in her tiny hands tightly. Dozing off here and there.

But the whole time, She didn't even look at me, she hadn't said a word since we left my house. Damn it I hated when she kept her thoughts to herself.

_What are you thinking? _I wanted to ask several times but failed, the suspense was killing me.

Since Katashi had spiritual pressure the soul society was involved now. That wasn't exactly good news to my ears because they were interfering with _my _business. I became extremely frustrated, I couldn't contain my anger earlier.

A couple hours passed by and I calmed down a bit.

They ordered Rukia and Renji back to the soul society to send other squads to investigate._ I _was ordered not to interfere but to relocate to another location far, far away with Orihime where a barrier had been set up to block off our reiastu to Katashi and his gang.

_Let it go_

* * *

_Earlier, 9:43pm, Kurosaki Clinic_

_'Ichigo Kurosaki, I understand that you have taken a romantic interest with the human, Orihime Inoue. Therefore, with this new inforamtion I have recieved today, I asked that you do not take any part on this assignment. This belongs to the Soul Society and we are currently working on it. I ask that you refrain yourself from fighting and relocate to a secure location that won't in any way get in the way of the squads I have arranged set in Karakura town. An informant will tell you the directions in a few moments. My dearest apologies to Miss Orihime Inoue. The Soul Society will get to the bottom of this. I trust you will take care of her, as well as we will take care of this crisis.'_

_The strange contraption projector cut off._

_"What the fuck?!" I snapped. Who the fuck put Genryusai in charge? This was my problem and I wanted to deal with it myself. Just because Katashi had spiritual pressure didn't mean anything._

_Rukia tried to calm me by caressing my shoulder. I shrugged if off. "Ichigo. . ." _

_"I think Captain Yamamoto is right." Said Chad. I was in shock, I turned to face Chad to confront him. "C-Chad?" I choked._

_"Orihime is your friend! How could you stand by and do nothing?!" I was furious! This was an outrage!_

_He stared at me with an intense look, as if I was the one acting absurd._

_"You're too hot-headed for this. For once, I think the Soul Society is right. . ."_

_"Despite their faulty system. . .I think He's right too Ichigo." Rukia added. She stood beside me and seemed apologetic._

_Orihime kept her gaze out the window. I focused on her, I wanted to get revenge for her. I felt my hollow snarl inside me, I never felt so damn agreeing with him._

_"I think what the captain is trying to say is, you're in love with Orihime, which will cause you to act. . .carelessly. You want revenge right?" said Rukia._

_I did not answer. Guilt shut me up. Damn that midget to hell._

_"That's why. Just. . . let it go Ichigo."_

_Let. It. Go?_

_The weird projector turned on again, it was Jushiro Ukitake with a paper held in his hands._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki. . . I suggest you get a paper and pen and write this down."_

_Damn it! I couldn't bring myself to believe this! I couldn't do anything about this. Nothing. I felt powerless. I felt defeat. No matter what I said, or did. It made no difference. I wanted to protect Orihime of course, but i wanted to fight for her, give that bastard Katashi what he's been missing. I looked up to Orihime to find a pained expression on her face. I gave up._

_I took one last look at the orange-haired beauty. All I really wanted, was her safety afterall._

_"All right. . ."_

* * *

_"Achoo! _Ah. . .whoa" She muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, curtly. She turned away to stare out the window. I sighed silently and gripped the steering wheel harder.

I felt unease for a moment, I didn't like when she ignored me.

"Talk to me. . ."

Long eye lashes fluttered, not turning around ". . .Hello Kurosaki-kun" She said it in a soft voice, she did it on purpose. She might as well have said, 'suffer in silence asshole'

"Not like that. . ." I muttered.

She shoved her burnt orange locks behind her ears and bit her lip, ignoring me.

I knew she was furious with me, for not listening to her and knocking the wind out of Kyan. But I had an incentive, it wasn't because I was hot-headed. I lost her once before and I'd be _damned _if I lost her again. It was a _must. _

We continued to stay in silence. By the look on her face, it seemed she wasn't going to break the silence, and neither was I. Even though it killed me.

* * *

Our destination was a gigantic hotel, It was called the Imperial Hotel, there were way too many stories to count. It reminded of the hotels I'd seen on tv. Where celebrities stay. Odd but whatever, soul society's business. I didn't care.

We were in Tokyo. Damn why Tokyo? The buildings were monstrous and the streets were busier, I wasn't use to this. I pulled by front of the glimmering hotel, where the valet greeted me. Odd.

"Welcome kind sir, would you like me to park your car?" Well it wasn't mine.

"Sure. . ." I got out and handed him the key. Instantly I was by Orihime's side, offering a hand. She took my hand and got out the BMW. I could see that her face was full of curiosity when she looked up. I adored when she pondered in thought. It was late but everyone seemed more awake then ever. Lights lit up the night and signs flashed. I could hear horns blaring everywhere I turned. I could see the stars twinkling, Skyscrapers reached up farther than the eye could see. I guess we were staying here for a bit. I told my father that I would be back in a few days, he didn't question me. Since the soul society had connections here somehow - I didn't really care how - we already had reservations here to stay at this hotel, according to Ukitake.

We walked in the lobby and the first thing that caught our eyes was the ceiling. Filled with foreign but beautiful paintings, as if painted by Da Vinci. Bellhops and People everywhere, it was crowded. The columns looked like they were made from gold. Damn it was exquisite.

"Kurosaki?" The Employee asked at the front desk. Stunned, I simply shook my head yes. Orihime was too busy gawking at everything, as if she's never seen anything more beautiful. The hotel was astounding, yes but Orihime was breathtaking. I looked more at her then I did the hotel.

I glanced at the cards the employee clerk was prepared to give me, it read Presidential Suite. _Presidential Suite? _I felt like the Soul society was pampering me. I didn't understand.

"Okay, Presidential Suite for 2, Enjoy your stay." The Employee at the front desk declared, followed by a wink. She handed me the cards, lingering on the cards as I grabbed it. I looked at her confused, she was flirting with me. I ignored the gesture because my only reason for being was walking right beside me, and she was mad at me. The thought of that made me love her more.

* * *

27th Floor, Presidential Suite. I jammed the key card in and entered the room. Orihime was bewildered.

She walked in hesitant as I gently shut door behind me. She looked around, walking slowly. We walked into a living room area ,fully furnished, that had a great view of the city lights, it even had a telescope.

It was beautifully decorated with a full parlor with dining area for eight and a service pantry separated from the master bedroom by french doors. I could feel Orihime's heart race faster. It was overwhelming.

Her backside looked appealing as she was touring the suite. She wore a simple dress shirt and a skirt. But how she wore it, intrigued me. The way her clothing would always hug her skin, sometimes made me jealous. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she bent over slightly to scratch her leg.

_Damn _I thought. I was starting to think that I didn't deserve her. She looked adorable just standing there. I started to let my mind take me to a place, particularly to the bedroom, while I imagined Orihime on the bed, waiting for me.

I was disgusted with myself for thinking it.

She quickly turned around , I snapped my head up terrified that I had already let my thoughts take me to the darkest of places.

She looked at me, with those stormy eyes of hers. I try not to drown in her eyes, but I fail and I drown.

Endlessly.

_Ichigo_

_Ichigo _

"Ichigo. . ." I gave her my immediate attention - snapped out of my fantasies, bringing me back from where my mind was slowly wandering – which was probably a good thing.

"Yes?"

"How c-could you?" she asked softly.

My eyes widened slightly. Was she going to cry? She came up to me and shoved my shoulder, though it didn't budge, it was a good attempt.

"The one time I needed you. . .I needed you to listen to me-"

Oh _that. _I wanted to argue with her but I didn't have the strength.

"Orihime I'm sorry, But the fact that Kyan was in your house meant that Katashi knew where you were all along. He could have attacked you again. I was just trying to protect you."

She sighed heavily _"_And I am very grateful." looking away apologetically. She lifted a hand to feel a flower that was beside her. _Phew _crisis over.

"Okay" I muttered. She clung her arms to her sides, fuming.

"But what If I wasn't raped?!" She shouted, with glistened eyes. She was staring intently at me now, looking more frightened than I'd ever seen her.

"Wha-" I was baffled. _Or not._

"Kyan told me that she overheard her brother say that He didn't. . .get to me. He was about to but. . .he didn't. . ." She was trembling while she said this.

I shook my head without thought. "That's. . .Orihime that's impossible."

"I wanted to trust Kyan. . .but you wouldn't give her chance!" she said, sounding frustrated, likely doubting me.

"Why would you trust the sister of a wanted rapist and murderer, after all _tha_t you wanted to trust her?" I said it in a very harsh tone that i didnt want to use. I was already angry about the soul society taking over.

"I wanted to...trust _someon_e!" She cried, my heart ached, I didn't want to upset her. I looked out towards the private balcony, displaying the beautiful city. I didn't want to argue. I looked back at Orihime. Eyes red and puffy.

She turned to walk but I refused to let her walk away.

"Hime...what if she's just playing with you? What if she's just trying to fuck with you and mess with your mind? This is exactly what they want for us, to separate. Remember with happened to Aizen and Hinamori and how he tricked her?" I pressed.

She shook her head slightly. "This is different. Me and Kyan weren't friends. W-Why would she try to trick me?"

"She's a _stranger" _I sighed. "Look, Dr. Soken even ran tests on you while you were in the hospital. It came out positive. I know you wish it didn't happen, but it did, and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry Orihime."

She bowed her head down, hanging on to the last shred of hope convincing herself that she remained untouched. I winced at the thought.

"I wish I can take it back, but I can't. I know you want to believe Kyan but she's gone, I'm here. . .trust me" I watched her gather her thoughts, She began to tremble.

She pressed herself closer to me and sighed deeply. "I-I... guess I'm a m-mess aren't I?" I reached out to lift her chin so her eyes would meet mine again.

A single tear roll down her cheek, reality hurt.

"No. . ." _Your perfect._ I pulled her to closer to me. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe Kyan tried to mess with Orihime, tricking her to believe that she wasn't raped. And even if Kyan did overhear her fucking brother, he still attacked her. Why couldn't Kyan object to this? Why the hell did Kyan disappear in my room earlier?

_Shit _I couldn't think about this now, it was probably for the better, for the both of us.

She looked up at me to smile sadly, My fingers slid to her jaw, caressing her. "Although. . .I-I wish I can erase my m-memory."

"Try to replace it with a new one" I mumbled, unthinkingly. I continued to stroke her cheek.

She looked at me, this time with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. She took my other hand and placed it on her other supple cheek.

I smirked at this cute gesture, cupping her round face.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

I gave a swift nod, meanwhile enjoying the caressing of her cheeks. She smiled and looked thoughtful.

With parted lips, she began to speak, "When I look into your eyes I feel so happy and everything seems to be ok when it's not." She paused. My chest, oddly, ached in a good way. I didn't deserve her.

"I-"

"No...Kurosaki-kun doesn't s-speak. . ." She held a finger to my lips and hushed me.

Unexpectedly, she crushed her lips into mine.

I was bewildered, surprised at the change of events, her arms were around my neck, her lips pressed firmly against mine, wildly. . . my thoughts were gone. Her fingers were gripping my shoulders, trying to pull me closer. There was an urgency to her kiss that I'd never felt from her before, a need and a desire that I'd experienced, but had worked very hard to push away.

Her lips were tender, _wet. _I almost _couldn't_ pull myself away. Then both her hands grabbed my hair, and pulling me closer. Her soft body was finally against my lean one. I broke the kiss leaving just an inch of space between our lips. This time. . . This time she drove me _crazy._

_What are you doing? _I urged myself to ask but I watched as she opened and closed her mouth, her tongue sliding out to wet her swollen lips, then those lips smiled.

I was at a loss for words. The monster inside told me to take her, right then and there.

". . . I want to try something" She said suddenly.

One small, fragile hand reached up to my face. She cupped my cheek, a thumb rubbing my cheekbone. My skin burned under her burning fingertips. Igniting a strong need for her. It almost became hard to speak. My brows furrowed ". . .Okay"

Somewhere in the black darkness of my mind, I heard faint cackle, it urged me to continue kissing her.

"Try what?" I asked, a surge of determination suddenly took over her face and replacing the blush that had colored it moments before.

Again, Her lips were on mine, her hands were in my hair and I can feel the heat of her flushed face as she kissed me rather awkwardly in the dark. Despite that, I had never felt anything more soft and warm and intoxicating in my entire life and…oh…oh…_shit_

_Shit _A light bulb flickered on in my head. Was she trying to. . .?

"Ori. . .hime" I managed to say between the intense liplocking.

She pulled away, nose still touching mine. "I um…" She stuttered, red rushing back to her cheeks.

"I just…I just… wanna…I just want to…try." She said, her breath hit my lips, I licked my lips, absently.

Her lips were on mine again, still urgent, still pleading, and I felt her burning fingertips trail down my neck. So hard, I tried not to groan against her, to push against a wall and take her.

_I just want to…try_

TRY?! I froze.

My eyes widened, my muscles, all over, tightened.

_No. _Even though I wanted her, I didn't want to hurt her.

I pulled away gently.

It took all my strength to grab her wrists and put it down to her sides.

"I can't do that to you…not now." I tried to sound stern and serious. Orihime could see through my façade. She blinked, thoughtful.

She chose to ignore my comments entirely and shifted slightly closer to me, her eyes fixated on me.

" I…I want you…" She mumbled, embarrassed. My breathing became ragged. As I looked at her large orbs, it seemed there was a glimpse hope.

No. _No. _I felt weak, and disgusted with myself.

Shakily and _slowly,_ she caressed my jaw line… It felt so… so … Her breath hit my skin again followed by her lips—again slowly—I suppressed a groan… I wanted to give in…

She pulled away and cupped my cheek again, She looked so innocent, so fragile…

Dangerous, _dangerous girl._

She looked up at me with her gray eyes. Innocence mixed with raw desire.

It was hard enough to _kiss _her, to touch her face, to hold her in my arms. I didn't want to trigger any bad memories. I wanted to be careful.

"P-please…" She begged.

_Fuck. _

* * *

End of 14... Reviews equals love my lovely readers :3


	15. Hime

So here's what you all, well some of you been waiting for. Lemon :) lol i tried so hard on this and I had help so i would like to thank **Aloudeja** for helping me with the love scene (shes actually my cousin:p) Now let me just say this love scene is nothing nasty, we tried our best making it elegant maybe and beautiful so please enjoy this Ichihime Moment. Dont judge too hard when you review k? lol

P.s. Please excuse the mistakes, spelling errors. etc

Summary: The impossible was possible

**Disclaimer: Applied.**

* * *

_Fuck _

. . .

Without hesitation I pulled Orihime and crushed my lips on hers. She grabbed the front of my shirt, the fabric wrinkling in her fists as she pulled me closer. I didn't fight it, I couldn't. She then threaded her fingers through my hair, God I love it when she does that. The heat from her body, her mouth, exuding warmth as she molded her body against mine. The intensity of her kiss burned my skin, the electric current between us..._ugh _fucking up my senses.

I should have pulled away, retreated, but I could not. I held her tighter, like she was the only thing tying me on this earth.

The taste of her lips, the sensation of her heart pounding against my chest, the way her fingers wove deep into my hair, her pleading, it was all my undoing. Oh how I _longed _for her. Time and time again I refrained myself from kissing her, touching her, promising myself that I wouldn't be alone with her. But when she pleaded with me, I was helpless to resist her.

Lips never leaving her skin, I kissed and nipped everywhere; first her jaw line, then to the base of her throat to her neck. She tossed her head back, letting out a soft sweet moan escape her lips.

My hand twitched, I immediately grabbed one thigh and brought it up to my waist. Slowly grinding my hardness against her core, which elicited a long moan from her. She wasted no time pulling the other leg up, until her entire body was hugging me, begging me for more, and I was eager to comply.

I forcefully pushed her up against a wall at once, she moaned loudly, the familiar pink hue returning to her cheeks. She was probably embarrassed that she moaned so loud. However, that moan riled me up, resulting in me attacking her neck, then going lower, above her chest.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun. . ." She whispered, flushed. I lifted my head, looking at her orbs.

". . .I want you." she said with pink stained cheeks. She took her slender fingers and began to unbutton my shirt.

Softly, I kissed a path across the bridge of her nose to the other cheek and down the side of her jaw."A-Are you sure?" I whispered softly against her earlobe. She let out a broken sigh, her hands slipping from my unbuttoned shirt, nails trailing over my chest, causing me to shudder.

She was a temptress, she was magic, and I was utterly bewitched by her touch, her voice and the awesome power that she had over me.

". . ._yes._" in a sultry voice.

_Damn what is she doing t__o me_? She followed the seam of my unbuttoned shirt. Nimble fingers fumbled with the fourth button when my lips captured hers again, pulling her closer, unable to keep away, I feel as if I would die without her touch.

She wrapped her legs tighter around my waist as I ground into her, kissing her feverishly, turning her on more and more. Orihime was frantic, kissing me like I was going to disappear. We explored each others mouths, my tongue darting out to tangle with hers, the taste of her breath the sweetest aroma I've ever known.

Orihime broke the kiss, pulling on my bottom lip.

I almost went insane.

"I. . .c-can't take it anymore. . ." she pleaded. _Shit _She couldn't take this anymore? _I _couldn't take it anymore.

I immediately went through the french doors that led to the king sized bed and laid her down on the golden comforter. I pondered for a second. _Should I do this?_

She sat up and her knees, slowly pushing the fabric from my shoulders to the ground. "It's alright" She whispered lovingly. She laid back down then I hovered over her, never taking her stormy eyes off me.

"Are you scared?" I questioned, I gazed down at her, silently pleading. _You don't have to do this. _As if she could suddenly read my thoughts, she looked up at me, and her eyes beckoned me on.

A fragile hand reached up to pull me down, another wrapped around my neck, her lips captured mine and my logic and mind left me. I gently brought my hand up to stroke her face, and kissed her with an emotion I can only explain as the most soft and affectionate form of love that I have ever known, and she showed that to me.

"Let's. . .take this slow." I said low.

"O-okay"

I wanted to experience every corner, every place that had been tainted, I wanted to replace it. Every bruise, every mark, I wanted to replace it with my own. I wanted to erase her memory, for good. So that when she tries to remember, the memory would go back to me. I wanted to take over the memory.

Her heart pounded frantically as put my weight on my forearms and started to kiss up and down slowly on her skin in between her breasts, I didn't want to miss, or skip anything. As I did that it seemed she was on an exploration on her own. She gently smoothed her hand across my shoulders, to my back, to my arms. She couldn't help but sigh as her hand traveled, getting to know the feel of me.

I took in a shaky but exhilarated breath, a refreshing chill ran down my spine, my eyelids closed. Orihime could feel the desire built up in me, radiating. I know she could.

I kissed every inch of her face, leaving love marks on her neck. Kissing her collarbone, down to her silky breasts, carefully, _carefully_ nibbling on them after taking off her shirt and pushing down her black laced bra. She panted roughly and wrapped both her legs around me tightly.

In the midst of all that I, fluidly, pressed my lower core onto hers. Rocking us slowly. _"dry-humping"_ If you will.

"Ku-kurosaki-ku_uuun~" _She moaned, I took a deep breath, and tried to steady my voice.

"...Slowly Hime." I felt her fingers tug on my belt buckle, my eyes watched her expression hesitantly, she looked vulnerable, delicious, soft. . . breakable.

"I know. I'm. . .trying"

I went on my knees and lifted her bottom up to slide her skirt off. I threw the flismy material over my shoulder, also I took off my pants, belt making a _thunk _sound on the floor. This was the closest I had ever been to Orihime, in this way. It was making my mind do back flips, I liked- no _loved- _the feeling of being this close to her, but I needed more.

I bent down to kiss her belly button, teasing her.

"I love you" She said loud enough for me to hear. My thumb brushed her cheek lovingly, and I brought my firm lips up to hers. Passionately. She clutched my body tightly, painfully, and urged me to satisfy her need. I couldn't agree more.

". . .I know"

I lowered my fingers lightly, running over her hipbone, to her thigh, to the silky, wet part of where that was anticipated for my entry. Her mouth ripped open and a soft gasp escaped her as her eyes widened slightly and rolled. I went slowly, gently. I watched her intently as I explored the pinnacle of Orihime and saw what it was doing. Her heart fluttered, she was gasping for air.

Her face twisted up and her head tossed and turned. I withdrew and waited for her to calm her breathing and open her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask.

I was met with her fevered kiss, It caught me off guard. I groaned against her lips, okay so that was a yes.

She was kissing me up and down my shoulder and neck, and when I felt her teeth graze my skin, I was hit by a nearly massive rush of desire. I was barely aware that I'd turned my head, and my teeth had bitten down on Orihime's shoulder, she yelped and tightened her grip on me. Her breath was frantic beneath me, pulling and clutching me to her.

I lowered the waistband of my boxers, kissed the corner of her mouth as she took a deep breath, Then positioned myself.

"Hime. . ." I warned her.

"I know"

And we became one. I groaned as I proceeded against her, and she cried out. I was too far gone to be able to tell whether it was a cry of pleasure or pain. I muttered something incoherent as I spiraled, my vision blurring, and every thought in my mind vanished – everything except, _I love you, I love you. _

I heard, _felt_, her inhale sharply, she tipped her head back against the pillow. Her face a mask of strength as she fought off the wince and the tears, as I thrusted. I moved very slowly, needing the closeness I'd denied so long. Her quiet sigh abruptly turned into a sharp gasps. I pulled back to look at her, and her eyes were shut tightly. I pressed my forehead to hers. Her breath was frantic beneath me, pulling and clutching me to her.

I closed my eyes tight, fighting the tremor that threatened to take over my body, thrust even harder. She was hurting, so I didn't want to make it worse. But then after a few thrusts, I felt her nails drag up my back. And it was my undoing. I involuntarily let out a groan and thrusted harder against her.

Orihime hissed and shivered at that, arching her back to me, "I'm so-. . .I-" I couldn't even finish apologizing cause I lost myself, our bodies slowly started to connect. A feeling of completion unlike anything I'd ever known washed over me.

"It's okay" She breathed, caressing my cheekbone.

She parted her legs further, letting me settle more intimately against the cradle of her hips. Her intention was clear and I groaned aloud, biting my lip, my head resting on her shoulder. She really wanted to forget.

Time stood still as I hugged Orihime's body to mine, I was all sensation, I was getting close. "Mmm," she sighed, kissing me again as she lifted her hips up to me. I clenched my eyes shut at the sensation. My fingers grasped her soft thigh as I struggled to maintain control, but she was rocking us back and forth.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I knew I was a thousand times stronger than her, and fully capable of ceasing her movements. The problem was, I didn't want to. I _couldn't _make myself stop her. It was the greatest pleasure I'd ever know, so much more powerful than I'd imagined.

And plus it was what she wanted, and I was happy to oblige.

My name spilled from her lips followed by a nearly breathless 'oh' as she contracted around me.

"_Shit" _I muttered unintentionally. She was searching for my lips so my lips quickly found hers, she unleashed a moan, and her body begin to quiver. I then felt myself unraveling, torn apart.

The impossible was possible.

* * *

Review = Love. Until we meet again. Peace.


End file.
